OPERATION: Vacation!
by HappyTheCamper
Summary: SEQUEL: After welcoming a new member to the guild Natsu and the others are treated to a lovely week-long vacation to the Akane Resort for fun and relaxation. However as things start to become uncomfortable and slightly more romantic, what will happen when the members of the group are forced to share rooms with their closest "friends?" Contains humor, romance, action and more Happy!
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hello, this is HappyCAmper999! I'm back after one quick week of uploading my first every fan fiction story! Today I am uploading my second story to my page, a sort of romantic/comedy with some action and drama titled _Fairy Tail - OPERATION: Vacation!_

A note before reading, this story is A SEQUEL. It follows my first story, _Oasis and the Battle for Freedom_ and uses several references and original characters that may have appeared in the prequel. That being said, if for whatever reason you only want to read this story, I really can't stop you.

Like its predecessor, this story will be uploaded in increments of 2 chapters a day (with the exception of today because to be completely honest I have't finished the ending yet.) Therefore, as soon as I complete the last few chapters over on _Word_ I will begin uploading more to this story. I wait to complete the full story because I do not wish to be one of those writers who throws out 12 or so chapters in a story, and all of a sudden quits updating and leaves the story unfinished. I understand people may become too busy, but hopefully by using this method I will avoid this all together. Until then, this prologue will sit here as a teaser before I begin uploading the first two chapters.

In the mean time, you are always encouraged to read my first story, and also encouraged to try and visit my profile page to learn a bit more about me, my tastes and my style of writing. Other than that, I hope you enjoy my second story!

 _(Edit: Yes! I have now finished the story, and I am currently uploading 2 chapters a day!_ )

 _Disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail. It, its story, characters, settings and all other aspects are the property of Hiro Mashima. The only aspects of this story I can claim are the plot, and several original characters._

Enjoy!

* * *

Fairy Tail - OPERATION: _Vacation!_

Prologue

* * *

It was a lovely late August evening along the southeastern shores of the Kingdom of Fiore. Business and traffic along the coastline was at an all-time high, and the local towns and ports were growing larger by the day thanks to the recent addition of the _ANT Shipping_ ports and hubs throughout the region. Not only were the standard towns experiencing growth, but the kingdom's largest tourist attraction, the _Akane Town and Resort_ was benefiting from more and more customer service each day. Even more, tonight of all nights was a special occasion for the resort's premiere restaurant, _Seaside Vista_. As the staff was prepping for a large crowd, one waiter makes his way towards a table, where he would find a very handsome brown haired man sitting with an even more beautiful brown haired woman. The two were enjoying their drinks as the waiter addressed them for their meal.

"Good afternoon, sir, madam. I see you are enjoying your drinks, and I was wondering if you were ready to order?" the waiter asked politely.

The brown haired man began with a smile, and continued to address the waiter.

"Thanks for the service, but I think we're fine for now." He pulled out several large bills of Jewels. "Keep the drinks coming, though would ya'?" He asked as he handed the waiter a large tip (before he even began to eat.) The waiter looked at him with a confused expression, and walked back into the kitchen. He looked to his supervisor and asked "What am I supposed to do with this? My customer tipped me too early?"

His manager was quick to respond "Keep It, you idiot! Do have any idea who you're serving?"

The young waiter looked confused "Some _douche_ with his drunken arm candy?"

The manager wanted to smack him across the face. "That "douche," happens to be _Nigel Thomas_ , the Kingdom's premiere businessman, and youngest entrepreneur! And his "arm candy" is a _Fairy Tail_ wizard! Now straighten up, and DON'T go out there and piss them off!" He left the young waiter in an even more confused state.

Meanwhile, Nigel was beginning to enjoy his evening with his beautiful partner and girlfriend, _Cana Alberona_. He was dressed in a very expensive tailor-made black suit with red tie, while she wore a form fitting red dress with a low cut neck line and a beautiful pearl necklace. They toasted their drinks and began a small conversation.

"Well, Natsu and the others weren't lying. This resort is actually pretty nice. I was worried it would be all 'touristy' or something." He said as he enjoyed his drink.

Cana responded "Yea, I didn't think I would be able to trust Natsu's advice for vacation spots. Thanks to Lucy, I felt more comfortable believing him."

Nigel then grinned as he put his drink down. "Speaking of those two, are we sure we can go ahead and pull the trigger on this whole operation? After all I still don't see how some of those guys get along _that well_?"

Cana laughed "Come on! This would be sooo funny! Besides, I don't think it matters what they look like on the outside, if we get them all in the right room then I'm pretty confident they'll do the rest." She finished her drink and yelled for the waiter "Where the hell is that guy with our refills?"

Nigel grabbed her open hand as she began waiving the other one to the kitchen. "Jeeze, honey. Calm down! I already tipped the guy, I'm sure he'll be out soon."

He continued by finishing his drink. "In the meantime, I'm gonna have to take your advice, and talk with Mirajane on the whole situation. After all I really want to get this thing rolling. I owe them all so much for that whole mess in _Oasis_."

She grabbed his hands from across the table and smiled "Why don't we make it a full _brunch date_ with Mira, and together we can convince you why _we're_ right on this one?"

He smiled "Fine by me." He then leaned into kiss her on the lips, and as he back away he grabbed his empty glass and frowned. "Okay...it's time to get our refills."

* * *

And there it is! I know it's a little short, but I hope you enjoyed it so far! Please stay tuned for me to upload chapters 1 and 2.

(Spoilers/Hints: Being a sort of "romantic comedy" this story will feature several _FT_ pairings; including _NaLu_ , _Gruvia_ , _Jerza_ , _GaLe_ , slight _RoWen_ , a teeny tiny bit of _Miraxus_ , several nods to Happy/Carla, and finally my made up "fan-on" pairing between Cana and my original character Nigel- otherwise known as _Nina)_


	2. Chapter One - Planning or Getaway

Author's Note: Okay, after a long week filled with exams, labs, and an obnoxious weekend field trip...I am finally finished and ready to start uploading this story to the website. So without further a due, Here are chapters 1 and 2 for Operation Vacation. Comments and reviews are helpful and encouraged. Hope you enjoy!

Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_.

* * *

Chapter One - Planning our Getaway

* * *

As the sun rose on the beautiful town of Magnolia, _Lucy Heartfilia_ awoke from her night of sleep and made her way to her bathroom. However, as she got up and walked across her living room, she noticed a large lump hidding under a blanket on her couch.

She began rubbing her eyes as she looked on in anger. " _Grr, this better not be who I think it is?!_ " She thought irritably as she pictured Natsu and Happy asleep on her couch.

As she crept over and pulled off the blanket, she began to yell in a fit of ragas she found _Nastu Dragneel_ asleep on her couch.

" _GET OUTTA MY ROOM!_ " She yelled with rage.

It appeared as if her yell wasn't loud enough, because instead of Natsu waking up in fear, he simply sat up and yawned in response. "Oh _*yawn*_ mornin', Luce. What's up?" He said patiently as he sat on the couch.

She began to yell at her pink haired wizarding partner. "What's _wrong_?! I'll tell you what's wrong! I don't…" She paused and began looking confused." Hang on, where's Happy?"

"Oh, he was over at Wendy and Carla's place last night!" He said as he showed her a big toothy grin. "Since he spent the night with those two, I was feeling lonely, and I figured I would come over and stay the night at your place!"

She instantly began to blush, and became uncomfortable with him being there. "Hold on…you decide to sleep here so you wouldn't feel _lonely_ …?"

"Duh? We're best friends, silly!" Besides, you looked so adorable sleeping there, I didn't wanna wake ya! So I decide to crash here on the couch." He said as he patted her on the head.

She turned away in discomfort, trying to hide her blushing cheeks as she felt her face getting warmer. "Natsu…Please leave, and I promise that I will meet you at the Guild Hall…"

He instantly looked puzzled as he got up from the couch. "Hang on Luce, you don't look so good! You feelin' alright?" He asked as he went to put his hand on her forehead.

She instantly rejected the gesture and immediately kicked him out. "JUST GET OUT, _NATSU_!" She yelled as she threw him out the door.

He sat on the street and began rubbing his head. "Jeeze, she must really be sick?" He said to himself as he made his way toward the Guild Hall.

Lucy was left alone to sigh in her apartment. "Ugh, why do I have to be friends with a bunch of weirdoes?" She then continued her morning routine and left for the Guild Hall.

* * *

Later that morning/afternoon, Nigel and several other _Fairy Tail_ wizards were out on the town enjoying a nice, expensive brunch in the heart of Magnolia.

Nigel began by asking a question. "So, Mira…Is it really okay for you to just leave the Guild Hall whenever?" He asked as he drank his beverage.

Mirajane was enjoying her lovely meal that Nigel was kind enough to pay for as she replied. "Don't worry, Nigel! Lisanna and Kinana were both able to cover for me."

Immediately to Mira's right, Laxus Dreyor began to respond as he ate his meal.

"Yea, Nigel. She's got it covered. So why don't you just tell us why we're out here, already? I'm getting sorta' impatient." He sat with a serious expression on his face, but smiled as he ate his meal. "…Not that I'm _mad_ with you buyin' or anything. After all this stuff's pretty good."

Cana grabbed her glass of wine and began to argue. "Wow, Laxus. Way to save yourself on that one…" She then looked to Nigel and asked him to continue. "So, do you wanna tell them, or should I?"

Nigel laughed "Relax, I got it...I'm just not sure how to bring it up." He paused as he looked at his drink.

Mira looked puzzled. "Oh. Well what's it about?"

Before he could come up with an answer, Cana decided to go ahead and spill the beans. "We're trying to throw a big 'reward vacation' for the team that helped Nigel out in Oasis, and the two of us came up with a fun idea for a trip."

Nigel continued. "Yea…thanks, Cana. The original plan was to invite _everyone_ to go down to the _Akane Resort_ for a nice, _friendly_ week-long trip, but a few members of the team became busy at the last second which made things, interesting…"

Laxus laughed "Who the hell is too busy to accept a free vacation? And how are you making that kinda money to spend a full week in Akane, anyway?"

Nigel replied "Well thanks to a few friends from down in Oasis my company just released patents on a new line of _Lacrima Powered Ships_. These things will blow up the shipping industry, and they're very eco-friendly since they run on lacrima."

He then paused. "And as for the trip itself…we haven't announced anything yet, but before we could think of anything, Max and Warren were called back by the Magic Council to begin another assignment…which left us with a very _remarkable_ group of people."

Mira and Laxus both responded "Who's that?"

Cana and Nigel replied "Basically, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Levy, Wendy, Jellal for taking time out to help…"

Nigel continued alone. "…and apparently Romeo Conbolt, for something involved with Juvia? I don't know, the Exceeds are also in the group."

Cana continued "And my old man, but he wasn't really with 'our team', so we may just leave him out…"

Nigel added to that statement. "Well no. I still owe Max, Warren _and_ Gildarts something for their help, but this is the group we're left with for the big reward trip…and it's a pretty curious group when you 'think about it.'" He looked to Mira and Laxus, and waited for their responses.

Laxus immediately let out a laugh. "HA! That's priceless!" He put down his fork and continued as he tried to collect himself. "You really think you're gonna get them all to 'hook up'?!" I don't even think some of them now what a relationship is!"

He went to continue, but Mira stopped him. "Laxus, be quiet!" She looked to Nigel and Cana and continued. "I think it's adorable! Though, I hope you guys know how to plan it. It will take a lot of effort to get some of them on board."

Nigel thought about the idea. "I mean…when you think about it, it's really for the best. If we can get some of them to understand, then I don't know maybe it'll awaken some form of 'hidden magic' that can only be found with that sort of emotion. After all, they're all pretty damned good wizards."

Laxus replied 'Yea, let's not go that far. Bu I see what ya mean. If those _idiots_ can really understand how to behave around one another then it may change their magic."

Cana laughed "Either way, I'm just lookin' to get a good laugh out of this! After all, can either of you really picture Natsu as the romantic type?"

Everyone laughed, and because Laxus was laughing so hard, Mira had to respond. "Well, he did enjoy being around my little sister when they were younger, but now a days, he's really enjoyed spending time with his _newest partner_." She giggled as she didn't want to reveal the real name of Natsu's friend.

Nigel pulled out what looked like a flask of more liquor and began pouring it into his drink, while laughing and responding. "Well, Mira. As your brother would say…we'll make _a real man_ out of him yet."

Laxus laughed and rolled his eyes. "Yea…good luck with that."

* * *

So there was a small tease of Mira x Laxus. I have fun writing both of them whenever I get the chance. Chapter 2 should be up too.


	3. Chapter Two-The Uncomfortable Announce

Author's Note: Here's Chapter Two! Hope its good enough, and I hope everyone is caught up on the real _Fairy Tail_ (Manga, subs, dubs) cause things are getting really good in all three.

Also, I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter Two - The Uncomfortable Announcement

* * *

Later that day as Lucy was making her way towards the Guild Hall, Natsu and the others were talking about his peculiar morning.

"I don't know guys she was just acting really weird! She kept getting all red when I went to say something, and then when I asked her about it, it would make her even madder!?" Natsu confessed to his fellow Guild Mates. As he told his story, Lisanna and Kinana were laughing behind the bar, but chose not to respond.

Gray was the first to reply to his dragon slayer 'friend.' "Natsu, you just don't get it do you?" The Ice make wizard began to laugh as he waited for his drink at the bar.

Juvia was there, and made it her goal to break Gray. "Well, _Gray_. What exactly _does_ he 'fail to understand'?"

The rest of the group began to chuckle as Gray felt more and more uncomfortable. Natsu laughed and replied. "Yea, _Ice-Boy_! What is it that I don't get!?"

Gray chose not to answer. "Can we just redirect this away from me?! After all this is _your_ stupid problem!" He said with angst.

Natsu didn't like that answer. " _Stupid Problem!?_ "This is _Lucy_! She's our best friend!" He stood up, but Levy chose to interject.

"Guys don't worry." She replied as she began to laugh. "I think Lucy was just taken away by Natsu's 'random behavior' is all. I'm sure she'll be okay."

Gajeel laughed. "Yea, don't worry. Levy's smarter than both of you, anyway. So I imagine she knows what's up with Blondie." This made Levy slightly uncomfortable for singled out by the _Iron Dragon Slayer_ , so she decided to remain quit for a moment.

Wendy and Romeo laughed, and the _Sky Dragon Slayer_ chose to answer first. "Yea, Lucy will be fine! She's just acting weird is all."

Romeo laughed "Yea, she's pretty good at doing that!"

Happy replied with joy. " _Aye!_ That's Our Lucy!"

He exclaimed as Carla became angry. "Oh hush, Tom Cat. There's no reason to be rude to someone who isn't here to defend herself."

Erza sat and agreed. "Carla's right. You can't be judgmental about Lucy's attitude when she isn't here."

She then looked at Natsu. "I imagine you probably just scared her by sleeping in her apartment. Anyone can be startled from time to time." She said with a satisfied grin as she ate her strawberry cake.

Natsu laughed "Oh you mean like that time Jellal scared you at _Oasis_!? You ran away from the mission just to save him!" He continued teasing her as the others laughed, leaving Erza to blush.

"That isn't fare…his rumors caught me off guard." She began looking embarrassed as she began to poke at her cake with her fork, instead of choosing to eat it.

Just then Lucy entered the guild hall, but immediately felt uncomfortable when seeing the group laughing before her. " _Great._ " She thought to herself. " _Natsu's probably gone and opened his mouth about this morning._ "

It was also apparent that Nigel, Cana, Mira and Laxus had finished their brunch from earlier, and were seated in the guild hall. Nigel and Cana made their way over to the larger group and began to speak as Lucy joined in.

"Well, now that everyone is here, we can _finally_ get started!" Nigel said as the others looked on in confusion.

Cana continued. "Are you guy's ready to hear what our reward is for helping with _Oasis_?" She asked while grinning.

Natsu yelled first. "You bet! Just let it out, already!" They all sat in anticipation as Nigel continued.

"Well…because Max and Warren have been called out for another mission, and because Gildarts is too busy to contact the rest of us; we'll be spending a full week in _Akane_ for a nice resort vacation, courtesy of the _A.N.T. Konzern_!"

As he made his announcement they all cheered, but he continued anyway. "Sadly, however…the resort owners have been experiencing some 'rude' situations with their recent 'exceed guests?' So they are very adamant with their 'NO EXCEED' policy for the time being. I wanted to back out when I heard about that, but they won't let me refund this late, and the board is mad enough that I'm choosing to fund most of it." As he continued, Happy began to frown, as Carla and Panther Lily accepted the news.

"Well, I don't blame them, after all those Exceeds are a rather peculiar bunch." Carla said with a frown.

Lily continued "Yes, I imagined we would have to suffer from one of their mistakes sooner or later."

Nigel was quick to respond. "That may be true, but either way your heroics will not go unnoticed. At the very least I plan on giving you guys some cash money to enjoy, if I can't find a suitable substitute reward."

They all smiled as he made his gesture, and Happy yelled in excitement. "YAY! I can buy Carla and I a ton of fish!" The white exceed went to respond, but Cana continued with Nigel's plan while looking at the rest of the group.

"Just be sure to keep an eye out for the rooming list. Since there's a big group of us we figured we'd have some fun with randomly assigning roommates." The all looked uncomfortable as Nigel continued.

"Oh come one! Your all 'team mates,' you can handle this!"

They sat in silence as he continued. "Look…we don't leave for a few nights. In the meantime, Cana was planning on asking the girls out this evening, while _I_ planned on taking the guys back to my new house for a night of drinks and cards. That way we can each take some questions from all of you. What do ya say?"

As they went to respond, the Exceeds then left the group in confusion, and Happy was the first to talk.

"Well, I'm not really sure what to do in a full week without Natsu." He said as he grew more and more depressed.

Carla talked him up. "Oh calm down, Happy. We'll be fine."

Little did they realize they had just wondered over to Master Makarov, who was ending a conversation with Laxus and Mirajane. He spoke up in the Exceeds' misfortunes.

"Well, looks like you all are feeling a bit down!" he said as they didn't answer.

"What if I gave you guys a little _mission_ to complete while your friends were out on their trip?" He asked the three cats.

Lily spoke first. 'What kind of mission do you have in mind, Master?"

Makarov laughed "I need you to visit another guild hall for me. There have been a few disturbing reports throughout the Kingdom, and I need an extra set of ears."

* * *

Sorry these seem to be a bit short. I did notice that this story has more pages and I think more words over on _Microsoft Word_ than compared to my Oasis story, so eventually the chapters will have better lengths. Look for Chapters 3 and 4 tomorrow!


	4. Chapter Three-Planning Ahead

Author's Note: Chapters 3 and 4 are out.

Also, I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Chapter Three - Planning Ahead

* * *

It was becoming sunset in Magnolia, and as it grew darker Natsu and Romeo were both making their way to the east side of town (right hand side when facing the guild hall.) As they were walking, they began to discuss the evening with one another.

"Well, I don't know about you, Romeo but I'm pretty excited that we finally get to see Nigel's new place!" Natsu said as he began to grin.

Romeo replied with equal the amount of excitement. 'Totally! This place sounds nice, and I bet Nigel has a bunch of cool things inside it!"

Natsu then thought about something, and immediately began to frown. "Still, I'm sorta bummed Happy had to leave for his mission today…and it's kinda lame Cana took the girls out. It woulda been cool if Lucy could see his place too. Ya know, so she could compare Nigel's rich stuff with hers!" He said as he began to laugh.

Romeo rolled his eyes and laughed with his friend. "Yea…whatever you say, Natsu."

Just then, as they ended their conversation they finally made it to a hill at the furthest point east in Magnolia, and there they came upon a brand new, very elaborate square white house with three stories and a nice, red shingled roof to match all the other homes in Magnolia. Only, unlike the other homes, this one looked to have very large square footage and towered above some of its neighboring, two storied homes. They looked in awe as they made for the door, which sat at the end of a path that went through a lush, but very tasteful gated garden. They began to knock as their host arrived at the other side of the door to great them.

"OH GOD, _ITS NATSU_! And he brought _ROMEO_!" Nigel yelled as he seemed to be having a good time. He also appeared to be holding a tall slender glass with brown liquid and ice that was garnished with a lime, and in his other hand he had what looked like a flask, though Natsu wasn't sure what sat inside it.

"Whoa, I thought _Cana_ went out with the other girls, tonight!?" Natsu teased Nigel as they all began to laugh.

"Ahh, quit being funny." Nigel said while smiling. "Come on in. I'm glad you guys made it!" He let them in with a wobble in his step and shut the door, immediately looking to Romeo. "Now how on earth did Macao let you out with all of us?"

Romeo went to answer, but Natsu was quicker. "Oh it's pretty funny, actually. Macao asked me what we need him for, and when Romeo explained it all, his dad started laughing which made Romeo blush a little. I'm not sure why though; I don't know what's so funny about us all going on this vacation with the girls?"

Romeo looked around awkwardly as Nigel laughed. "Oh don't worry, it was probably nothing. In the meantime; why don't you guys go on upstairs, first door on the right. The others are waiting there in my parlor."

He gestured them towards the steps as he continued. "I've gotta finish a few more forms, and I still have to wait on _one_ more guest, so I'll be up when they get here."

As he finished, Natsu and Romeo made their way through the large house and found the upstairs parlor. The room was beautifully designed, with a nice large window to look over South Magnolia, and featured several entertainment options including a full sized bar, billiard table and card table.

As they entered the room, they noticed Gray and Gajeel playing pool while enjoying a conversation with their drinks.

Gray looked over and smiled. "Hey, look who finally found the place. Ya get lost on the way, or something?"

Gajeel continued while chuckling. "He probably walked by a restaurant and smelled the food or fire burning."

Natsu laughed. "Wow, you guys seem to be enjoying yourselves. Mine if we join in?" They finished their game, and let Natsu and Romeo join.

As he was just finishing his last form, Nigel heard a knock at his front door from all the way in his office. He smiled and made his way into the foyer, where he opened the door and was immediately greeted by Jellal in his _Mystogan_ costume.

"Uh-oh, look who decided to join the average folks here in Magnolia?" Nigel laughed as he brought Jellal inside, and let him change out of his costume and into a white dress shirt and black pants, courtesy of Nigel. Jellal then came out into the living room with his host, and he appeared to be concerned with something.

"You know, you can stop this at any time…You truly don't owe me anything now." Jellal said with his serious demeanor.

Nigel laughed "Oh that reminds me, did you get the money I sent you? Or did _Meldy_ get it instead?...Come to think of it I haven't seen her or _Ultear_ in a while?" Nigel laughed with a grin.

Jellal answered. "Unfortunately, Ultear faced a rather tragic ending when she used too much of her _Arc of Time_ during the Dragon Attack in Crocus…"

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that…" They both paused as Nigel apologized and Jellal continued.

"Meldy is doing fine however. That being said, I can't imagine there's any reason why you would _want_ to see them. After all they only came to _you_ for help because they knew you were slowly gaining credibility with the Council. They did that so you would help them set up their escape plan to release me from prison."

Nigel immediately grinned. "As far as I know, you paid for your crimes, and I saw no reason to watch you suffer in jail, but the Council wouldn't take my plea. I was just lucky enough to meet Ultear and Meldy so _they_ could be the ones to sneak you out on my assistance, all without getting my own hands dirty."

Nigel then grabbed a second drink for Jellal. "Now how about you relax and join the rest of us upstairs. We have a lot to talk about. And no more of this 'I don't owe you anything' garbage…It's the least I can do after giving you your scare with _Erza_." He began teasing Jellal as they made for the parlor.

As they made it upstairs and into the parlor, they got together with the other guys and began playing cards as Nigel gave them all refills.

Natsu laughed as Romeo took a bottle of beer from Nigel. "Don't worry, Romeo. If you're anything like the kind of drinker your old man is, than you'll be able to handle that no problem!"

This embarrassed Romeo. "Jeeze, Natsu. I've had alcohol before…" As none of the others seemed to belief him, Nigel took the conversation.

"Okay, I'm really surprised you all made it out tonight. Now we can talk about my little _vacation plans_."

The room fell silent as he continued. "My god, you all are hopeless. This is supposed to be a fun week with friends! Don't let any of it freak you out!" He said as he took a sip straight from his flask. Natsu smelled the potent liquor, and almost made a comment, but Gajeel interrupted.

"Don't worry, pretty boy! The rest of us are just…" *sniff sniff* Gajeel stopped to smell the potient smell from Nigel's glass. " _What the hell is that?_ " He muttered to himself under his breath as Gray continued.

"Look, Nigel don't get me wrong, but I think everyone is just 'weirded' out because they're all afraid they may not like the roommate their given." Gray stopped has he began to imagine his _worst case scenario_ roommate.

Nigel rolled his eyes. "I knew this would bother you guys, and because of that we're gonna give you all a 'three strike system.'" None of them seemed to understand the premise.

"Basically as Cana and I chose the rooms, you _have_ to agree to those pairs for one night of sleep. If you don't like the match ups, than you can call us out on it the next day and give us a 'strike.' Not only will we switch the roommates around, but we'll also buy you brand new rooms to try and sweeten the experience.

He paused and continued. "However, you only get to switch _three times_ , so you better think wisely." They all paused as he continued. "And since I'm paying for everything you really have no reason to complain, or any room to disagree with my strategy. You'll just have to sit back and enjoy yourselves."

Nigel and the others then finished their round of poker, and he stood up and laughed. "HA! A _Royal Flush_!? Looks like the house is taking the first pot of the night, boys!" He said as the others sat in anger, eventually discussing their further plans for the vacation.

* * *

The next day, The _Fairy Tail_ crew boarded a train for Akane. In the group, sat Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Romeo, and Jellal in his _Mystogan_ robes. They were all given a very nice location in first class seating, but even so they still ran out of room. So because of that, Nigel and Cana bought their own private 'king's class' cart to take the trip down south. As the rest of them sat in their spacious cabin, Gajeel couldn't help but laugh at Natsu in his misery.

"HA! Are you really that sick, Salamander?" He continued as he bragged about his usage of Wendy's _Troia Magic_.

Meanwhile, Wendy looked on in dissatisfaction with her magical performance.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu. I wish I was a better wizard. Maybe I'd have a spell that works better than _Troia_?" She said in a frown. Lucy wouldn't let her talk like that, however.

"Oh Wendy, it's not your fault!" She yelled over to the little dragon slayer as she continued to rub Natsu's back. Just then Cana came back into their cabin to join them.

"Natsu! Nigel wants you up with him!" She yelled as she appeared to be slightly intoxicated. Natsu looked on in confusion. "How am I, _Oh god_ …" He dry-heaved as he continued. "… _ugh_ , supposed to get back there?!" He said with a very sick face.

While that was happening, Nigel was sitting in his private cabin, when all of the sudden Lucy and Cana began dragging Natsu into his presence. He looked on in amusement.

"Oh, well that was sweet of you to help out, Lucy?" He slyly grinned as he reached for his flask and two glasses. "I'd let you stay, but we're gonna have a little ' _guy talk_.'" He smiled as he shut the door to the chamber. Lucy looked very angry.

"Hang on, what was that all about?!" She asked her drunken friend in rage.

Cana then looked over to her and laughed. "Who cares?! Maybe this is a good time for us to have a little _girl_ talk, _hmm_?"

She then leaned into Lucy with a flirtatious grin, nearly falling over, forcing Lucy to walk her back to their cabin.

"Well…this isn't what I was hoping to see in my trip to the beach." She sighed as she led Cana back to first class.

Meanwhile, Nigel and Natsu continued their conversation. As Natsu couldn't handle the train anymore, Nigel poured his _unusually potent_ purple colored liquor into two glasses, and handed one to Natsu.

"Here, _Hot Head_. Try this."

Natsu barely grabbed the glass, and immediately chugged the dark purple beverage, instantly feeling better.

"Whoa. Nigel, What was that!?" He said as his vision became much wider and his stomach began to calm down.

Nigel laughed. "Eh, just a little remedy that helps with nerves and stomach sicknesses. I've been using it for stress lately, but I've heard it works well with motion sicknesses."

Natsu made a double take. " _You, stress_?! You're like the chilliest guy I know! Even more than _Ice-Boy_ , hehe." Nigel laughed as well.

"Well…let's just say its _business_. Now, let's talk about this trip. You know Cana and I are choosing the roommates this week…Is there _anyone_ you would like to stay with in _your_ room?" Nigel said with a cheeky expression.

Natsu pondered and answered. "Well, I guess I really get along with everyone…except Gray or Gajeel…and Erza may be a little scary to sleep with." Nigel laughed and continued.

"Well, what about Wendy, or _Lucy_? They're also in your 'small team'?" Nigel grinned as he waited.

Natsu thought about that. "Yea, Wendy's really nice. She'd be good to live with!" He stopped and thought again. "Or, now that ya mentioned it. Lucy _would_ be pretty good as a roommate. After all, I _do_ always go to her place to sleep anyway. I don't know."

Nigel laughed "Ah Don't worry, we'll figure it out." They continued to talk for the duration of the trip as they made their way to the southern shores of Akane.

* * *

So, Nigel's doing some weird things, and Natsu is sorta clueless as always. Chapter 4 next!


	5. Chapter Four-Our First Day in Akane

Author's Note: We have arrived in Akane! This chapter was pretty fun to write. There is a small reference to one of the OVA clips.

Also, I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter Four - Our First Day in Akane

* * *

After arriving in Akane, and making their way to the expensive VIP region of the resort town, Nigel gathered the group inside the lobby as a large troop of bellhops took everyone's bags. Each one seemed to do a phenomenal job at lifting everyone's equipment, with the exception of the poor man wh had to handle Erza's mound of bags. As the struggling bellhop began calling over his co-workers to help him move her luggage, Nigel invited his whole group into a small, but lovely sit down restaurant right in the side of the lobby. He sat with everyone as they enjoyed a quick meal and discussed the plans for their first evening.

"Okay, before we get started, does anyone have any questions?" He asked the group as they all enjoyed their food. Gray was the first to speak.

"Yea, you said something about choosing random pairs for bunking? Are we gonna get the list yet or what?" He asked as he and the rest of the group were beginning to look rather impatient.

Nigel and Cana laughed as they stood up and Nigel looked to the waitress. "Miss, could you go grab _the board_ , please?"

She smiled and left as the brown haired wizard looked to the group, who all seemed very confused.

"Don't worry!" he replied. "Cana and I were here recently. We're having some of the staff help us with the occasion." He then looked to the waitress who wheeled over a large bulletin board out of the staff room and placed it beside the table. Then Nigel began to pin six pieces of paper that each had one name of a _male_ member of the group, to the board. Cana turned to the table and smiled as she showed them all six cards in her hand, and each had the face of one _female_ member of the group.

"Okay everyone; are you ready to see the teams?" She laughed as she threw the cards randomly at the board, scattering them all over while each card managed to pierce one individual piece of paper. Cana then walked back towards the boards and began pulling out the pairs, and handing them to Nigel.

"Okay, we have…Team One: _Natsu and Cana_ …Team Two: _Gajeel and Juvia_ …Team Three: _Gray and Erza_ …Team Four: _Romeo and Levy_ …Team Five: _Wendy and Je…'Mystogan'_ …and finally, Team Six: with _Lucy and myself!_

Everyone seemed to be rather pleased, with some acting confused.

Gajeel spoke up first. "Okay, Juvia if you get _on_ e drop of water on me, I'll throw you out the window! I don't wanna remember the day's back in _Phantom_ when you couldn't control that magic of yours and began drowning the guild hall!"

She quickly ignored him, looking to Cana and Nigel. "Oh please, can't you do a recount!? I need to be with my darling, Gray!" she pleaded as she began to sob.

Wendy looked very puzzled. "Well, okay I'm happy to be with you, ' _Mystogan_ '!" She then smiled and giggled as he looked to her, which also made him smile.

"Yes, I feel this will be quite alright." He said in response.

Romeo then spoke up in excitement. "Alright! Levy will be great to room with. After all she's so nice to everyone." He said with a big smile.

Levy laughed "Haha, well I'm glad you're excited, cause I am too!" She said with a big grin.

Gray and Erza also looked pleased with the results "This will be easy, we've gone on soo many missions with each other in the past!" Gray boasted with confidence.

Erza continued "Yes, I fully agree. We seem to be the _superior_ pair in this situation."

Lucy looked confused. "I don't think it's a contest, guys…"

She went to continue, but Nigel stopped her. 'Oh don't be modest, Lucy. After all it's pretty apparent that we have the best team!"

He laughed as he went to high five her, and she replied with a high five and a smile. "You know, Nigel? You're right, we probably are the best!"

Cana laughed and addressed the group. "Okay, guys! Go on out to the lobby and help the bellhops gather the rest of the luggage. Meanwhile, _we ladies_ will be waiting in our rooms, after we grab our keys from the front desk of course.

* * *

As the group separated they each completed their small tasks and made it to their rooms. At this time, Gajeel was lugging the last of Juvia's bags into their shared room. He sighed as he tried opening his room door.

"Great, this is ridiculous!" He finally opened the door, and came in to find a sobbing Juvia lying on the couch of the suite. He looked at her with anger. "Oh jeeze, Juvia quit with the whining! You'll be fine without Gray!"

She didn't agree.

"*Sob* It's easy for you to say, Gajeel! You don't know what love is!"

He tried to ignore her and made his way to the second room which contained two twin beds. He then threw her stuff on the left bed and sighed. "Yea _Juvia_ ….maybe you don't know me as well as you think…"

At that time, Romeo had just gotten to his room with Levy, who was patiently reading her book on her bed. He set her stuff down and immediately ran toward the window.

"Whoa, this place rules! Why can't anyone take me here more often?" Levy laughed and agreed as she read her book.

"Yea it is pretty cool, isn't…wait, what are you doing?!" She turned to Romeo in horror, as she saw him opening the window and throwing fire balls out towards flying birds. He laughed and began to boast of his accuracy.

"I bet I can hit the ones all the way over on the beach!" He continued as Levy sighed.

"Great…this is going to be more interesting than I thought." The blue haired mage said as she buried her face in her hands.

It was here that Gray had also arrived to his hotel room. He entered the room and quickly began smelling a strong scent of strawberries.

"Hmm, this is…weird." He looked around as he found Erza leaving the bathroom, and it appeared that she had just finished showering because she was wrapped only in two towels (one around her torso and one around her hair.)

Gray became confused. "Hold on, didn't you already shower today?"

She laughed "Haha yes, but I began reading an article I found on the train that talked about taking multiple showers a day and how it can increase your magical channel. I thought I would utilize this trip as a chance to try it out; which means I will be spending a lot of time in the bathroom. I hope you can manage around it, after all I feel truly exquisite!"

He thought to himself while looking annoyed " _Great…I had to get the weird Erza for the trip…_ "

Jellal had finally made it to his room as well, and entered the door as he found Wendy watching the _TV Lacrima_.

She looked up and smiled. "Oh, hey, Jellal!"

He smiled in response. "Hello, Wendy. It's good to see you." He put the luggage down and sat with her in the small living room. "Well…this is nice…"

Wendy suddenly felt awkward. "Uh, yea…it is really nice…"

She thought to herself in discomfort. " _Oh man, I've never really talked to Jellal before…this may be harder than I thought!_ "

While all this was happening, Natsu and Cana were starting to fight in their room.

"Are you kidding me! It's not even that hot in here!" Natsu yelled as he turned up their thermostat. Cana yelled back as she yanked the knob down to lower the temperature. "Yea it is, Natsu! Which is why I'm gonna be in charge of the AC!" He disagreed as they continued to fight.

Meanwhile, Lucy was walking by their room and heading to her own, which was next door.

"Jeeze, can everyone else just calm down...?" She wondered as she entered her empty room.

They appeared to be cozy, two room suites with a nice living room space complete with a couch and two chairs, a couple of tables, a large _TV Lacrima_ and a small kitchen in the front half, as well as a bedroom in the back that featured two full sized beds and a small bathroom.

She then sat down on the couch, turned on a random channel and began reading one of the magazines on the coffee table.

Suddenly, Nigel barged through the door with groceries and a large amount of alcohol. He looked guilty as he entered.

"Oh, Lucy you're here…don't worry about your bags. I paid an extra bellhop to bring them earlier. They should be in the back!" He said as he sat his bags down on the table.

She laughed and continued. "Oh it's no big deal, as long as they made it in here, I trust you!" She said as her wealthy roomamte began to unload all the bottles.

"Um, Nigel…Are you sure you have enough alcohol?" She said while giggling.

He laughed. "Yea, well. This is my starter supply for the trip…I didn't really account for the fact that we may be moved around tomorrow, though..." They both laughed and he continued.

"So, Lucy!...wait, are you much of a drinker?" He asked with curiosity.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, Nigel. I am in _Fairy Tail_ after all!"

He laughed, and continued. "Okay, cool…now is there anything I need to know about ' _Drunk Lucy_ ' before I start serving?" He asked her, waiting for a response he knew the answer to (though he didn't know the severity.)

She pondered and replied. "Huh, now that you mention it, I really haven't gotten that drunk before? So as far as I know…nope, not at all!"

He laughed and shook his head. "Oh…okay, then. Here's this!"

He stopped to make her a small and round gin & tonic, as he made himself a rather tall rum and cola. He handed her the drink and sat down in an open chair, while also taking the remote.

"You mind if we watch something else? There's this good sports program on that might have a game playing."

She smiled and answered "Not at all!" As he changed the channel, he began to ask her about the trip.

"So, are you enjoying the trip so far? I guess we got here later than expected. So it looks like we're all just gonna sit in, tonight." Nigel explained as Lucy continued.

"Oh, that's no problem, and yea I'm having a great time so far! Dinner was amazing, and the room is actually pretty nice!" Unlike the other rooms, Nigel and Lucy seemed to be enjoying each other's company; which allowed each of them to appreciate the night more than their friends were.

As time went on they began talking about many different things; from how Lucy joined _Fairy Tail_ , and all of her adventures, to Nigel's early days in business with her father and his rise in shipping. They even talked about their recent mission in _Oasis_ and the exciting moments they each had to deal with during the operation.

As the night continued, they also began finishing more and more drinks. Naturally, Nigel appeared to have a higher alcohol tolerance than Lucy, but because of her 'peculiar' way of handling liquor, it took him a while to notice her limit. As this happened, Lucy was in the middle of explaining her tragic capture experience while fighting in _Oasis_.

"No way! Natsu just came in and whooped up on him?! God, the guy looked so healthy when he came down to fight us in the dungeon? No wonder, he also looked like he lost his mind!" Nigel couldn't believe the situation as she explained her capture scene with _Reno Calvin_ back in _Oasis_.

Lucy laughed as she continued telling her story. "Haha, yea *hic* it was actually pretty embarrassing. I always seem to make Natsu save me at least once in every mission!" She smiled and took a large gulp of her newest drink, feeling embarrassed as she spilled a tiny amount.

Nigel laughed. "Oh god, that's hilarious, but in a _good_ way! It's like you too fell out of some sort of 'story book' or something." He began to tease her. "Ya know…the ones where those _dragons_ save the _princesses_ from those pesky _heroes_ …wait…never mind I don't think that's right." He said while laughing and began scratching his head as he took another drink.

This made Lucy laugh even harder. "No wait! *hic* That makes perfect sense! Ya know, cause _he's a dragon_!"

They both continued laughing until Nigel collected himself. "So wait, you're telling me you _don't_ think he's _heroic_ when he saves you?" He asked her sheepishly.

She then smiled and began to blush. "Oh, _Nigel_ …I don't know what you're talking about?"

She giggled and changed the subject as the _Prism Mage_ wobbled over to the kitchen to get them refills.

"Anyway, Nigel…you mentioned something about my 'alcoholic personality' earlier…care to explain?" She said as she smiled. He looked slightly embarrassed, but he laughed and continued to fix them drinks.

"Oh, that?! Well…Natsu and the other guys were just telling me about the last time you all came here to the resort. They said while you group was training for the _Games_ , you girls drank all their booze, and I guess you all had… 'unique personalities'…" He mentioned their training session for the _Grand Magic Games_ , as she grinned and replied.

"Oh, well what did they say about _me_ … _hmm_?"

She seemed to be looking rather playful, and it also would seem at that moment, ' _Drunken Lucy_ ' felt that Nigel was starting to look rather _handsome_. She then got up when he looked into the fridge, and wondered over to him in a drunken hobble.

He continued talking while looking in the freezer. "Haha oh, well they just told me you act sorta ' _flirty_ ' or something, I don't know, it sounds kinda funny…?"

He shut the freezer door and was immediately interrupted as Lucy put her arms around his shoulders and began to giggle.

" _Weeeell_ , that _does_ sounds kinda funny." She giggled as she smiled up at Nigel, who immediately panicked and had to take control of the situation.

"Oh…well, yea it is sorta... _Sayyy_? Why don't you head back over to the chairs, and I'll bring you _one_ more drink. _How's that sound_?"

He said as he (fake) winked at her, and removed her arms from his shoulders. She instantly accepted the gesture.

"Okay! That sounds good!" She winked back and somehow made her way over to the chairs.

Nigel then pulled out his flask that contained the _purple liquid_ he gave to Natsu, and poured it in to her drink.

" _I hope this works…after all I've used it to knock my ass out the past few nights of sleep._ " He thought to himself as he made his way over to Lucy, quickly handing her the drink. Before she could reply, he forced them to toast.

"Here!" He raised his glass. "To _Fairy Tail!_ " He said while smiling.

She laughed, took a huge gulp and continued. "To _Fairy Tail_!...and Nigel's business…businesses… buisinessses…sess…" She kept mumbling as she sipped her gin, and immediately passed out. When she finally fell asleep, Nigel immediately smacked himself in the forehead and began to talk.

"Damn it, Cana…why did you have to give me _Lucy_ , I never thought she'd be _this_ bad?!"

He pondered as he carried her into the back and laid her down in her own bed, and then rolled into _his_ own bed on the other side of the room for a _very short_ night of sleep.

* * *

In case anyone was wondering, it was OVA 4, though I imagine most fans who are reading this have already seen it. This whole story was pretty challenging to keep everyone in-character, but I had fun writing it! Let me know if I'm doing a good job or not with people being in/out of character!

Chapters Five and Six tomorrow!


	6. Chapter Five-Boys and Girls

Author's Note: Here are chapters 5 and 6!

Also, I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter Five - Boys Will be Boys, and Girls will be Girls

* * *

Lucy awoke to a large head ache and a loud ringing in her ear. "Ugggh. What the heck happened last night?"

She sighed as she forgot about the eventful night before. Laughing quietly in the kitchen, Nigel chose not to completely remind her of the every detail from last night.

"Hey, you're awake! _How was last night?_ Pretty fun, _right_?" He came in with a mug of coffee and a cup of warm tea for her.

"Here…I made you present." He laughed as he handed her the cup of tea. She looked like she was about to throw up.

"Ugh, what's in it?" She asked with fear in her voice.

"Don't worry, I drink it all the time in the mornings. It'll help with your 'situation.'" He continued laughing as she took a sip, and immediately she began to feel better, and even regained her morning appetite.

"Wow, Nigel! What was that?" She asked in excitement.

"Just a mixture of special tea leaves to help with mental head aches and other illnesses. If you can imagine, I usually use it for…other things." She laughed as her stomach began to growl.

"Ugh, I don't suppose you decided to make breakfast in there too, did you?"

He laughed. "Nah, that's downstairs. Get dressed. We have to go tell everyone our night was better than theirs." He chuckled as he left and sat in the other room to wait.

She looked confused and yelled into the other room. "How do you know that for sure? I don't remember anything!" She said while frowning.

"Don't worry, I went down and saw some of them." He stopped himself from laughing too hard. "Trust me ours was better, or at the very least it was _funnier_."

They both got ready, and headed down stairs to see a large group of random guests eating breakfast at the large hotel buffet. After Lucy gathered her food choices for her meal, she found her blue haired friend, Levy sitting with Nigel, and they seemed to be laughing. Lucy began to blush in confusion as she wondered over to the table.

"No way, you're telling me he was shooting fire balls out the window, trying to hit random people? That's hilarious!" Nigel laughed as Levy told him about her night.

"Not for me. He was being really loud and really distracting. I couldn't read or sleep…Oh hey, Lucy! How was your night with Nigel?" Looking flustered, the blonde wizard sat down and went to answer, but Nigel spoke first.

"Eh, Lucy and I enjoyed a night of sports on the TV while also trying to put up with my make shift bar tending. I accidentally over poured our drinks, so neither of us seemed to remember the night very well…which only means we had a hell of a time! Right, _Luce_?"

Lucy thought to herself. " _I don't know what happened, but I feel like I owe him something for lying just now._ " She then answered. "Oh, yea! We really enjoyed it!"

Levy sighed "Well, I'm glad you guys had a good night. I heard that everyone else's were kinda awkward. I guess Natsu and Cana fought all night about different things?"

Lucy looked horrified while Nigel looked rather pleased. She responded first.

"Oh god, that sounds awful! I hope they're alright!" Nigel mumbled under his breath in sarcastic satisfaction.

"If you ask me she deserved it…" Before they heard him, he asked Levy another question. "What about everyone else?"

The _Scrip Mage_ replied. "They're all still asleep, same with Romeo. By the way, Nigel. Cana was actually looking for you at the lobby bar."

He laughed and got up. "Oh well, that sounds pretty important. I'll go find her."

He left the two girls and went to meet with Cana at the bar, and as they sat there he began to tell her about his evening to cheer her up from her awful night. Before long, she completely forgot about Natsu and began to howl with laughter.

"OH MY GOD! NO WAY?! That's priceless, HAHA!" She could barely contain herself as Nigel sat beside her, looking rather annoyed.

"Yea, easy for you to say…I never knew she was like that?" He said uncomfortably as he finished his morning cocktail.

She quelled some of her laughing and answered. "Oh yea, Gray told me she acts extra _friendly_ towards people when she's had a lot to drink. I guess they _all_ have weird personalities when they get extra tipsy. Still…now that we know for sure…."

Before she finished, Nigel stopped her. "Oh, no, no, no we're not instigating _that_!"

He then changed the subject before she could respond. "Anyway, do you have plans for today? I imagine when they all wake up they'll vote to veto this group of roommates, so we gotta start planning."

"Let's just make it a day where the boys hang with the boys, and girls with the girls. That way they can work whatever bad blood they have out of their system." And before he asked, she kissed him on the lips and continued.

"…and don't worry. I won't _tell anyone_ about Lucy." She grabbed her drink and left for the her room, laughing even harder leaving Nigel to face-palm and pay for her tab, adding his purple liquid to his drink.

"Oh, Cana. _Soo unruly_." He sighed as he left to meet with the other guys.

As the day went on and everyone woke up, Cana took the rest of the girls to a morning yoga class the resort was offering. As they got situated with the rest of the class, they each sat towards the back of the room so they could all discuss their nights with one another in peace.

"So, Cana was Natsu really being that controlling with everything?" Levy asked her browned haired friend.

"You have no idea. I tried to tell him he had the AC too high for the weather down here, but he kept insisting he wanted it warmer. Anyway, I heard your roommate wasn't any quieter?"

Levy sighed. "Yea, Romeo's really sweat and all, but he's way too energetic for me. I couldn't read or sleep."

Erza laughed. "Well, I'm sorry everyone's nights were so awful. Mine was simply divine! Although I am a little angry that Gray never showered until after we left this morning…"

Juvia snapped her head as she sat in the back of the group curled up in the fetal position.

"What did _Gray_ say?!" She looked like she didn't get enough sleep, and no one seemed to pay her any mind when she lashed out.

Wendy replied to Erza. "I'm glad you had a good night…but I have to say, I'm not really sure how you get along with Jellal so easily. He's really nice, but I wasn't sure what to talk about..."

Erza smiled. "Well…we just get _each other_ sometimes."

Levy laughed. "Well, we could ask how Lucy's night went but I guess she doesn't remember a whole lot. Must have been pretty fun, aye Lucy?" She and Cana both laughed (but for completely different reasons.)

Lucy blushed, but smiled and chuckled. "Yea, I guess you could say Nigel drank me under the table. He's just so easy to get along with. No wonder you like spending time with him, Cana."

Cana grinned. "Yea, he is pretty fun to be around. Unlike Natsu. I'm not sure how you deal with him all the time, Lucy?"

Lucy laughed. "Yea, I guess I've just built up a tolerance over all this time. Speaking of the boys, I hope they're enjoying themselves today."

Meanwhile, Natsu and the other guys had just started their first hole on the resort's largest golf course. They split into teams of two to break up the playing cycle; Natsu and Gajeel hit first, followed by Gray and Romeo, and finally Nigel and Jellal hit last.

Nigel and Jellal waited for the other two groups to finish before they began at the first hole. Nigel wore a red athletic polo shirt with black pants and his sun glasses, while Jellal wore a navy blue polo with a matching visor and khaki pants.

Nigel was swinging as he began talking to Jellal. "Don't freak out, Jellal. Just wear that visor over your head and keep that lacrima cream over your tattoo. No one will think twice. Besides, it's not like I've ever _seen_ a wanted poster of you or anything?"

Jellal looked at him and laughed. "You know, you're right. I'll be fine."

Nigel swung as his ball went soring. "There ya go." He paused as he watched his ball land. "Now tell me more about you and _Erza_ …"

Meanwhile Gray was sitting in his golf cart at the second hole and watched Romeo hit his ball. He wore a black polo with white pants, while Romeo decided to wear his regular outfit.

Jeeze, Romeo? You sure you never played this before?" Gray asked in surprise as Romeo hit his second consecutive perfect drive.

"Yea, I guess I got the hang of this game." He said proudly as he hit his ball really far down the stretch of the green. "I just hope Natsu and Gajeel can chill out while we play."

At that time, Natsu and Gajeel were competing at hole number three. Natsu also chose to wear his normal outfit, while Gajeel chose to rent and old fashion, rather obnoxious golfing out fit with a sweater vest and shirt, baggy pants, long socks with dress shoes and goofy hat with a ball on top. Gajeel also chose to use his _Iron Dragon Arms_ to create custom clubs for golfing.

"Hurry up, woulda?!" Natsu yelled at Gajeel as he began to drive. "Why you wearing that stupid outfit anyway? You look like an idiot!" He said while chucking.

Gajeel swung for his hit, and as he did he made it a pretty long drive. "Ya see, Salamander? It's all about patience…Now SHUT UP and HIT! I wanna get on to the next hole!"

Natsu ran up, threw his ball down, and swung at the ball with a violent slice, causing the ball to veer harshly to the left. Gajeel sighed. "Great, that's the third time you've botched your drive! We're never gonna finish this damn game!"

As they all finished up they each met at the country club bar. The order they placed in was Romeo, Grey, Gajeel/Nigel with a tie, Jellal, and lastly Natsu. As they waited for drinks, they each teased the fire wizrad about his bad game.

"Jeeze, Natsu you finished _over par_ on every hole! How do you do something like that?" Gray asked while laughing.

Natsu frowned. "Yea well you all lost to a little kid!" He yelled in response.

Gajeel laughed "So did you, Salamander! You lost to everyone!"

Romeo smiled. "It's no big deal guys, it's just a game. So Nigel, do we have any word on tonight's rooms?" He said with curiosity.

Nigel finished his drink and replied. "Okay, I'll just go ahead and spill it since you guys all vetoed the pairs last night." He continued. "Cana set it up to have same-gender pairings tonight. Gajeel you're with Jellal, Natsu you're with Romeo, and Gray you're with me."

They all cheered, and apparently liked their new pairings, as Nigel continued. "Yea yea, I'm glad you all agree. Now go ahead and go back to the rooms and grab your things. The front desk can help you out with the new rooms. I'll be there in a minute."

As he sat and waited for them all to leave he bought another pair of drinks, and as he did, Gildarts Clive came out of nowhere and sat down next to him, looking rather confused as to why he was there.

"Okay, Nigel I got you message…You're lucky I was passing through town." He grabbed his drink and looked puzzled. "Wait, where's everyone else?" He looked around trying to find the other guild members.

Nigel laughed. "Oh they went back to the rooms. Anyway, thanks for coming on such short notice. How's you mission going?"

Gildarts laughed. "Oh just awful! I can't track that damn beast down to save my life!" he continued as he finished his drink. "So it's good to see you, Nigel, but I gotta ask. Is this meeting just about owing me for _Oasis_ , or is there something else?"

Nigel laughed as he pulled something small out of his pocket and set it on the bar next to Gildarts. "Nah it's not _Oasis_. Just something I gotta ask you…"

* * *

Boy, Nigel's weird-ing me out. Chapter 6 is up too, and its a unique one!


	7. Chapter Six-Curiosity Killed the Cat

Author's note: This chapter was pretty fun to write. Now that I think about it, i feel this story may just be slightly better written as a whole compared to the Oasis prequel. Hope you enjoy!

Also, I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter Six - Curiosity Killed the Cat

* * *

As the _Fairy Tail_ team in Akane was enjoying their trip, Happy, Carla and Lily were making their way towards their destination as Happy spoke up in confusion.

"So are we almost there, Lily? My feet are starting to hurt." Happy asked as his two friends were walking in front of him.

Lily answered. "Don't worry, Happy we're almost there."

Carla continued. "Yes and in the mean time you can quit complaining about your feet! If they're bothering you that much then just use your wings." She said sounding annoyed with her blue friend.

He began to frown. "I really hope Natsu's alright…It's been so long since we've seen them."

Carla turned around and gave him a small smile, sympathizing for her friend. "Not to worry, Happy. I'm confident Natsu and the others will be fine. Now just keep your mind focused on our mission."

He smiled and began shaking his tail. "Gee, thanks Carla!" He went to continue, but Lily spoke up as they made it over the hill.

"Wait, there it is." He said as he pointed to a small town in the center of their vision.

The town appeared to be very white and surrounded a large white mound with bricks and buildings all over it, and at the very top of all the monuments they saw a giant statue of a white tiger with large fangs. As they looked to the town's entrance they noticed a banner with the emblem of the _Sabertooth_ _Guild_ flying high above the buildings.

" _Sabertooth_ is just ahead. Let's keep moving." He said to his fellow exceeds.

As they made their way through the town and to the front door of the guild hall they knocked on the door and were greeted by the very beautiful _Celestial Spirit_ wizard, Yukino Agria of _Sabertooth_.

She smiled as she saw her visitors. "Oh it's the exceeds from _Fairy Tail_! What brings you all the way out here?"

As she asked, she was joined by Lector and Frosche, the two resident exceeds of her guild.

"Yo, Lily, Happy, Carla! It's good to see you guys! What's up?" Lector said with cheer.

Frosche continued. "Did you come to see my new costume? I think it's cute!" Saying that, it turns out Frosche wasn't even wearing a new outfit. They let the comment pass and continued.

"Greetings" Lily said with a serious demeanor. "Is it alright if we come in to ask your guild a few questions?"

As they were granted entrance they all sat down with the guild's master, Sting Eucliffe and his dragon slaying partner, Rogue Cheney. They continued in the main hall.

"So, where's Natsu and the others? Kinda strange to see you guys without them?" Sting asked with confusion.

Happy replied. "They went on a vacation to celebrate our return from a recent mission. But they chose a place that doesn't allow exceeds, so we had to stay behind…"

Yukino looked sorry for them. "Oh that's terrible!"

Carla replied to her comment. "Well it's quite alright. Our Master sent us here to ask you all a few questions."

Lily then took the conversation. "Yes, our Master heard reports that you all were having trouble finding a _dark guild_? He heard people spotted their banners in the south, and said their emblem was a 'red rose on a field of white'?"

Rogue chose to respond. "Well I'm not sure what your Master heard, but I don't recall meeting any dark guilds lately?"

Just then they were all interrupted as the famous _Memory Make_ wizard, Rufus Lore joined the conversation.

"You're talking about the dark guild, _Artiste Senze_ aren't you?" He came in with a chilling grin on his face.

The group looked concerned as Sting replied. "Is that were you and _Orga_ have been all this time?"

Lily also chimed in. "Hang on, you know who they are?"

Rufus laughed and came into the room. "Well of course I do, I remember _everything_ I've ever seen and heard, and I can never forget hearing about _this_ particular guild. Their name is loosely translated to " _Artists of Sin_ " and they happen to be a guild made completely of _Maker Mages_."

Happy shot up in awe. "Oh, like you and Gray!?"

Rufus continued. "Yes, except these men and women are completely surrounded by other _Maker Mages_ which means they are able to understand the beauty and elegance of their magic in a more 'comfortable' environment…though I can't say if any of them are truely _stronger_ than either of us." He said with confidence.

Carla chose to respond first. "Oh, well this is interesting. Do you know where they are, or for that matter do you know anything about them at all?"

He laughed and replied. "Unfortunately I don't know where they chose to operate from, but I _have_ heard about some of their superior wizards….and you _Fairies_ will be interested to know that one of them is a former board member from that criminal hide out you all liberated. What was it now, _Oasis_?"

Then Lily looked on in shock. " _The Architect!_ "

Happy growled in anger. "The _swimming pool dude_! He's still out there?"

Carla shook her head. "Apparently so. I just hope he's the strongest one. As I recall, _Gajeel_ defeated him rather easily"

Rufus smiled. "Well, unfortunately he _is_ one of the newest leaders, but their Master is on a much higher scale when it comes to _Maker Magic_. He's said to rival the great ice wizard, _Ur Milkovich_. But your friend Gray would probably be the better judge of that."

Lily thought to himself. " _Well, I wonder where we can find these Maker Mages?_ "

As the exceeds discussed their questions with _Sabertooth_ , a lowly dark guild was beginning to conduct their affairs in the shadows of the _Southern Forest_. They sat in a large castle made of several different stones with large red and white banners, and had a court yard with hundreds of grunt mages practicing what appeared to be several different kinds of _Maker Magic_. At the tallest tower there sat a large, round wooden table with two people sitting around it. The first to speak was none other than _Ferris the Architect_ , the former foreman of the villainous crime ring, _Oasis_. He sat with dark grey swim trunks and a towel around his muscular neck as he began to talk with another man sitting at the table.

"That was the worst water I've ever swam in! And do you all honestly call that _bath tub_ in the basement a _lap pool_?" He sat angrily as he addressed his question to the other man in the room. This man was built the same way as Ferris and had sandy brown hair shaved in a military cut, and had on a short sleeve brown shirt with tan pants and brown boots. He also had brown eyes and looked vaguely similar to Ferris in appearance.

"Calm down, brother. You're lucky I let you come to re-join our guild after you abandoned us! The master doesn't just let any _Maker Mage_ walk into the _Accademia_ and join his cause. It also helps that you seem to be much more powerful than the last time we met. Did you happen to steal some of those lacrima from down in _Oasis_?"

Ferris replied. "Are you kidding, Mason? I wouldn't touch any of those filthy experimental orbs that _Greenmonte_ worked with. Besides..as I recall we were on equal terms when I left, so I must be the superior twin here when it comes to fighting."

As he continued the center door to the chamber opened and they were joined by a tall, old man with short grey hair and a medium length beard. He had on elegant black robes that were trimmed in white and held a golden staff topped with a ruby red rose gem stone. He sat down and joined the other too.

"Well, Ferris I see you haven't gotten over your obsession to out due your twin brother. In my eyes you two are still equal wizards." They bother gave him darting glares as he continued.

"I hope the two of you are ready, I've just sent _Master Payne_ and my daughter, _Twilight_ to the resort. I was told they would find our _target_ there." He grinned as he sat back in his chair.

Ferris frowned. "Yes, those wretched fools from _Fairy Tail_ are off celebrating their victory over my former collogues. But tell me, _Master Donatello_ , why do you want them so badly?"

The man known as Master Donatello grinned. "I care little about the group as a whole, but it appears that one of them is a particularly skilled _Ice-Make wizard_ …it would be awfully helpful if we could coerce him into joining our cause." He said as the other two looked confused.

Mason addressed his master. "So how do you plan on talking him into joining our guild?"

Donatello laughed. "Easy, we believe he has a weakness, and _she_ appears to be with him on the trip…"

* * *

The villains are out! Basically, I tried doing a very similar thing to Hiro Mashima's _Oracion Seise_. Except here instead of Spanish I used some "very loose" Italian translations to name the Artists' Guild, and I named their master after the famous Italian Renaissance sculptor, Donatello (1386-1466). Chapters 7 and 8 tomorrow!


	8. Chapter Seven-Its all Fun and Games

Author's Note: Hello, here's Chapter 7! I'm excited because my college is having some dumb "reading day" tomorrow which means I get a three day weekend! I'll be able to catch up on the dubbed episodes now. Anyway, Hope you enjoy!

Also, I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter Seven - Its _all_ Fun and Games...

* * *

As Lucy waited in her room for Cana, her new roommate, to finish getting dressed she was joined by Natsu and Romeo. Natsu began to eat all their snacks and helped Cana drink a couple of her beers as Romeo laughed, causing Lucy to get rather annoyed.

" _Grr_ , You're lucky Cana's already been drinking, Natsu. If she were sober you'd be dead!" She yelled at her pink haired friend as she looked in the living room mirror and tried adjusting her earrings.

Romeo looked at Natsu and laughed. "Jeeze, Natsu why are you eating so much?""

Natsu laughed. "Duh, it's cause we're going out with the girls tonight! And they don't plan on eating!" He finished his food as Lucy pondered.

"Hang on, why aren't you staying in with the other guys, again?" She asked as Natsu answered quickly.

"Cause we're bored with sitting in the rooms, and we just wanted to join you guys!"

She laughed and began to blush a little. "That's really sweat. Well, I wonder what they're doing that could bore you two…?"

Just then, _Loke the Lion_ summoned himself through his gate and into the room, causing Lucy to jump with fear. "Loke, what the hell was that?!"

Loke laughed. "Relax, sweetie. I'm just heading over to Nigel and Gray's room to catch the Crocus _Pay-per-view_ wizard fights." He winked at her and walked off.

"Catch ya later, beautiful!" He left the room holding his own six pack of beer.

She turned back to the mirror and kept talking. " _Oh_ , you guys are skipping out on the fights? Well that's peculiar…" She said as she continued fiddling with her right earring.

Natsu went to talk, but in his buzzing state of mind he caught a glimpse of his blonde friend in the living room mirror.

She looked absolutely beautiful, wearing a short white dress that clung to her upper body, and flared out a little as it met the hip. She also wore a gold necklace and earrings with white high heels, and had her hair back in her two pig tails.

Natsu was speechless which left him slightly confused, forcing Romeo to continue answering her question.

"Whoa, I think Natsu drank a little too much before going out. Anyway, we just decided you guys were probably gonna have a better time. I hear that club you guys are going to is pretty nice!"

She laughed. "Yea, and you guys better not cramp our style!" She turned around and winked to the two boys, making them blush.

As she went to ask them another question, Cana wobbled out of the bathroom with a skin tight black cock tail dress.

"Okay, gang let's gather the troops. I'm ready to hit the road!" Cana and Natsu finished their last drinks and they all met the other girls outside and left for the club downtown.

* * *

The music was loud, the room was dark and flashing with bright lights, and everyone had a drink in their hand. Natsu sat at the bar with a confused look on his face, as Romeo, Erza, Levy, Wendy and Juvia sat with him.

Wendy was the first to say something. "Natsu, is something wrong?" She chose not to get too dressed up since this was her first time in a club. So she wore a simple black dress and tied her hair back in a long pony tail.

Levy also addressed the fire wizard. "Yea, Natsu you look like you saw a ghost or something!" She had on a thin orange dress that matched her headband, and let her hair hang down in its normal style.

Erza began to laugh. 'Yes, if I had to guess I'd say you could pass as Juvia's twin right now." She had a lovely tight red dress on and her hair let down to show off its lovely scarlet shade.

She also gestured to Juvia, who was wearing a gorgeous navy blue dress and had her hair tied up in a small pony tail. "Oh…don't worry about me, everyone!" Juvia said as she tried to fake a smile and waved at them to turn away. She then swiftly ordered three shots when the others weren't looking.

Natsu ignored them all as he kept looking forward. He had already had way too much to drink at that point, but it didn't lighten his mood when he saw Cana trying to force Lucy to talk with a group of boys across the room.

The worst part about it was, Lucy _seemed_ to be having a good time.

However, it just so happened that she wasn't enjoying herself at all, and was faking it to help Cana enjoy the night. As Cana and Lucy began to dance with the men, Lucy turned away and grabbed Cana and yelled at her drunken friend.

"Cana, what are you doing?! You have a boyfriend!" She said looking serious.

Cana laughed. "Relax, I'm not going home with any of them!...Besides, we're not doing this for me."

She giggled as she shoved Lucy into one of the boys, a tall and rather handsome dark haired boy who looked roughly her age.

"So! What brings a girl like _you_ to Akane?" The boy asked with a quick smile.

She faked her own smile as he began dancing closer to her. "Oh…you know just coming to visit the resort with my _guild friends_."

He laughed. "No way, you a wizard? That's pretty cool…" He continued as he draped his arms around her waist.

"Is it alright if I _steal_ you from your friends, tonight? I imagine you wanna see all of Akane for yourself?" He said as he began to grin.

She answered uncomfortably. "Well, that would be kinda awkward. After all we just…" She went to continue, but he silenced her as he went in for a drunken kiss.

Looking back with anger she pushed him away. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

He laughed. "Relax, I'm just showing you the _local tradition_."

She retorted. "I don't care what it is. I don't know you!" She tried to walk away, but he grabbed her from behind and brought her in for another dance.

"You don't know _what_ you want, girly." He went to continue, but was violently interrupted by a flaming fist to the face, knocking him down to the dance floor.

" _SHE DOEN'T WANNA DANCE, PAL!"_ Natsu yelled in a drunken rage as he stood over the poor boy.

The music kept playing, but the crowd grew silent as Lucy yelled at her friend.

"Natsu, what the hell!?"

He didn't answer, and walked out the door, as Romeo chased after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the _Fairy Tail_ crew was huddled inside of Nigel and Grey's suite for the expensive _pay-per-view_ summer mage fights in Crocus. Gajeel sat at the kitchen bar with several empty boxes of pizza, while Loke, Nigel and Gray sat on the couch, and Jellal sat in one of the two side chairs next to them. With the exception of Jellal they were all yelling hysterically at the TV while the fights were progressing. They all also appeared to be heavily intoxicated, but were handling it rather well.

"Come on! This guy can't hit worth a damn!" Gajeel was yelling at the TV from his bar stool.

Nigel laughed from the middle seat of the couch. "Oh what's the matter, your boy can't handle the fight?"

They all appeared to be betting on the outcomes and Nigel and Jellal appeared to be winning every other round. Jellal knew who to wager against due to his expertise in magic.

Nigel on the other hand has spent a long time studying magical fights and spells while he watched his company grow over the last several years. To add to that, he was also letting a small amount of his _inner genius_ show even in his drunken state.

"And that's another round for me, boys!" Nigel yelled in excitement as it appeared that he won the round. The others laughed in amusement and accepted their defeat.

Jellal sat back looking amused. "Wow. That was some _wind magic_ that last fighter had. I've never seen some of those spells before?"

Just then, they heard a knock, and Gajeel got up to answer the door.

"Well, look who it is? It's the lost _Salamander_ and his little friend!" Gajeel laughed as he let them in. "You boys don't look so good?"

They both had rather serious looks on their face, but Natsu's was in anger while Romeo's sat in concern.

Romeo spoke up. "Natsu snapped, guys. He let himself get a little jealous at the club."

They all laughed as Gray brought Natsu over to sit in the empty chair, leaving Romeo to sit with Gajeel at the bar.

Gray continued. "Whoa, _Natsu? Jealous?_ Don't tell me this is about a _girl_?" He wanted to be serious, but the alcohol forced him to laugh a little.

Nigel paused as he stopped drinking and looked at Natsu. "Oh dear god, you didn't…What were you doing, Natsu!?"

The other guys looked confused, except for Loke, who caught on to Nigel's hint.

"Oh jeeze, you caught someone dancing with her didn't you?" He grinned and adjusted his glasses. "Well I imagine I woulda done the same thing…wait what _did_ you do?"

Gajeel laughed. "What girl would Salamander be freaking out about?"

Romeo answered quietly as if he didn't want to admit anything. "…He saw Lucy dancing with a guy….It looked like Cana was dancing with them too, Nigel."

Nigel drunkenly waved his arm. "Eh, she's just blowing of steam…but Natsu, damn man. You okay?" He asked his pink haired friend as he poured more of his _unusual purple liquid_ into his rum.

Natsu didn't want to answer, but he did anyway. "Guy's I'm fine. Just a little drunk…"

Nigel laughed. "Well that's better! And we're gonna keep getting you drunk for the rest of the fights, tonight!" They all cheered, which made Natsu slowly smile as he accepted a beer from Gray."

Nigel sat down. "Alright you bastards, the night's gonna keep getting longer! Put up your wagers, boys!" He yelled as they continued to bet on the fights for the rest of the night.

* * *

I'm glad Natsu has such good friends. I hope they get things squared away tomorrow. Chapter 8's up too!


	9. Chapter Eight-The Real First Day

Author's Note: Okay, this chapter did some weird coding glitch when I uploaded it. I tried it a second time and it looks like it worked. Let me know If there are any gaping plot holes or missing paragraphs.

Also, I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter Eight - The _Real_ First Day at the Beach

* * *

The room was trashed. Beer cans, potato chips and loose bills of _Jewels_ were lying everywhere, and Nigel and Gray both awoke heavy headed. Nigel was up first, and made himself a pot of coffee as he looked around the room and laughed. Gray got up shortly after and joined his brown haired friend in the living room.

Nigel grinned and gestured toward the mess. "Well at least we know that isn't any of _your_ money. You never won…" he laughed as he sipped his coffee while scratching his head.

Gray had no choice but to chuckle at his joke and reply. "You're funny…wow, I guess we over did it?" He said as he rubbed his own forehead.

Nigel laughed in agreement and took out two shot glasses, and poured a small amount of his purple liquor into each, and smashed a few of his herbal tea leaves that Lucy used the other day in with the liquid. He handed Gray a glass and they each drank the concoction.

Gray instantly felt better and spoke up. "Man, I hope poor Natsu made it home alright. I've never seen him get so upset over a girl before."

Nigel chuckled. "Yea, but I guess in this case it was bound to happen…"

Nigel continued and looked at Gray. "So be honest. If _you_ had the chance to be with one more roommate on this trip, a _girl_ roommate; who would it be?"

Gray thought about it. "Well, Erza was too much to handle already, and no offense, but I'm not sure Cana would be easy to live with either." Nigel laughed as Gray continued.

"Lucy would probably be a little too loud on occasions, but I think Wendy and Levy would be pretty cool."

Nigel grinned. "Oh…" They both paused as he continued. "…Just wondering why you only suggested _five_?"

Gray rolled his eyes as Nigel laughed. The Ice Make wizard knew exactly what his friend was getting at. "Jeeze, Nigel. Look at her! I just…wouldn't be able to enjoy myself."

Nigel took a sip of his coffee and pondered. "So are you saying she's _too_ clingy?"

Gray looked uncomfortable. "Yea…maybe…I don't know. I bet she'd be pretty cool if she would just act normal. I mean I get along with her really well now, and I usually give her the benefit of the doubt."

Nigel smiled and left for the bathroom. "Well, let me say this. If most guys had a girl like _that_ clinging on to them, they wouldn't think twice."

Gray thought about that for a moment, and left for the bedroom to get changed.

* * *

It appeared that Nigel wanted to have a big group day at a remote section of beach. The trillionaire wizard brought the others up a hill around the neighboring jungle grove off and away from the regular beach, and took them to a clearing of sand and sun in the middle of the forest. There was a large picnic pavilion and an old "tiki" styled bar and grill sitting near the pavilion that looked like it wasn't being regularly used anymore, but still looked operational. There was also a medium sized Beach Volleyball pit with a net, and a gorgeous coast line at the beach front.

They got there and put down their stuff, as they began enjoying the sun and water for the first few hours. After that they had the fun idea of playing beach volleyball.

"Okay, since we're still divided into boys and girls, and since no one's vetoed the rooms yet, let's say we have a little 'battle of the sexes' here…and the losers have to cook lunch for the winners? What'ya say?" Nigel grinned as he finished off a drink.

The girls laughed and Cana answered. "Fine by me, if you guys are up for the challenge!"

They divided into their two teams of six and began the game. Each team fought to keep their side alive. Gray made to produce several acrobatic saves for his team, and set Natsu up for several points, while Nigel was doing a phenomenal job with his turn at serving.

Meanwhile, Erza was dominating the girl's front line, and the tag team of Cana, Lucy and Levy were playing really well in the middle. Romeo and Wendy seemed to be a little too short to win most of the balls, but they were still enjoying themselves. In fact, even Gajeel and Jellal with their serious demeanors were having fun.

It seemed that _Juvia_ was the only one who found herself out of place in the match. That is until the final game.

The girls were up by one and only needed an extra point to win the game, and Juvia was up to serve. Her team cheered loudly for her to do well.

"Come one, Juvia! You got this!" Lucy yelled from right beside the water mage.

Looking scared, she smiled anyway as she turned to serve, and as she did she caught Gray's eye.

It was here that Gray thought about his morning conversation he had with Nigel, and completely lost track of the game as she hit the ball to his corner. Without looking he tapped the ball out and went to save it, miserably failing as he dove and missed the ball.

The game ended and Lucy grabbed Juvia and wrapped her in a great big hug, and as the other girls lifted Juvia into the air, Cana stayed out of the celebration to tease her boyfriend.

Laughing Nigel took the loss well and kept joking with his drunken 'better half.'

Although the other boys were disappointed, Natsu grinned and helped Gray up. "Jeeze, what was that about Gray? Lose your cool? _Hehe_." He said as he laughed.

Gray chuckled. "Yea…I guess you could say that."

Cana laughed loudly. "Okay, boys a bet's a bet! Start cooking!"

As the girls waited under the pavilion and lounged in relaxation, the guys divided into three teams based on their rooms. Gajeel and Jellal were the servers and salad men, Natsu and Romeo manned the grill and cooking, and Nigel and Gray tended the make shift mini bar and served the drinks.

They finished cooking lunch, and as soon as each girl was served, the guys took their meals and joined their friends. This led Nigel to his next plan.

"Well after that _horrible_ display of athleticism by our team, let's discuss the roommate system from last night. Any complaints, guys?" No one answered, until Cana finished her drink.

"Ah, no offense, Lucy but you snore a lot. So I vote we switch!" Lucy went to yell at her friend but Nigel quickly interrupted.

"Well, now that you mention it, Gray _was_ the one who lost us the game just now, so I think I'm gonna make a vote to switch the rooms up as well…and since we're the planners we better just take that as a sign to switch up all together."

The rest of the group roared into an argument as the two brown haired wizards laughed, and Natsu yelled over the rest.

"Hold on! If you two wanna switch so bad, let's see what you got?" They looked confused as Gajeel leaned forward to continue.

"You heard him. Why don't you let the little boozer to throw her cards at that tree over there, and we'll see who you get?"

Laughing, Cana agreed. "Okay, _Metal Mouth_! But I hope you realize what you're doing here."

She grabbed all twelve cards with everyone's faces on them and hurled them at a neighboring palm tree, and as they hit only two stuck inside the tree trunk.

Romeo volunteered to check them, and as he ran over and looked he let out a large laugh.

"NO WAY, GUYS! CANA GOT PAIRED WITH NIGEL!" He yelled over to his friends as they sighed in anger, and the two brown haired mages high fived.

Nigel chose to continue. "Well, guys…You asked her to do it! Why don't I go buy the new round of rooms, while Cana takes you guys to the lobby and gets your new roommates squared away?"

* * *

As they made it back to the lobby, Cana left the guys in the waiting room chairs, and took the girls around the corner where they found the same bulletin board they used before, sitting with the brown haired _Card Mage_. They also saw each of their face cards sticking into a number between 1 and 5. As she turned to the girls, she told them to head to the front desk and ask for their new keys.

She then flipped the cards around and pinned them to the board facing inward so you couldn't see the faces. Then she brought the guys around for the second half of the lottery.

"Okay, Boys. Here we have _five_ cards with their faces hidden..." She held the remaining five cards in her hand. "…Who's goin' first?"

Without hesitation, Natsu grabbed his card and threw it randomly, and as it flew it landed inside slot 5. "Cana laughed before she even removed the cards.

"HA! Priceless!" She looked to Natsu and winked. "Why don't you go help Nigel gather those second sets of keys, I imagine your roommate will want a little time to _herself_."

Looking scared, he went to find Nigel.

One by one, Gajeel, Romeo, Jellal and finally Gray stepped up to pick their unknown roommates, and unlike Natsu, Cana just directed them to their new rooms.

However, when they got to the location they discovered they weren't rooms at all.

Instead of being in the main hotel building they were brought to a large private pond in the middle of the resort grounds, and around the pond there were six very large and very luxurious villa suites sitting along the lake front, and at the center of each of the villas there appeared to be a walkway and patio space with a big group of seats and a fire pit. They pondered as they wondered how Nigel could afford these rooms for the rest of the week.

Gray started off. "Wow, is he serious?!...And now we're out of vetoes!"

Gajeel laughed. "You losers can have your little conversation; I'm going in my new room."

As he entered his room he looked around. It was very spacious and held a large living room with two couches and several chairs, a large kitchen with a bar, a little four chaired dining table, and a porch that came off the kitchen and went out to a grill and patio on the lake front. In the back was a very large bedroom with one king sized bed and a very large bathroom to the side. There were TV lacrimas in each room, and in the living room he saw his new, blue haired roommate playing a racing video game.

He laughed. "Whoa, what you playin' there, _Squirt_?"

Levy turned around to answer. "Gajeel! It feels like I haven't seen you this whole trip!"

She continued as she gestured toward the game. "I guess the last couple left this here. It says Nigel's Konzern owns it? I guess he has more money than we thought!"

Gajeel looked at her and laughed. "You aren't even playing it right?"

She giggled and turned around. "Is that so? Well, you wanna know the best part…?"

Before he answered, Levy smiled and held up a second controller. "…It's _two_ players."

Just then, Romeo was entering his suite. As he looked inside with awe it appeared to be the same size as Gajeel's, only this one had _two full sized beds_ instead of one king.

He ran over to his roommate, the little _Sky Dragon Slayer_ Wendy as she was standing on the porch out back.

"Hey, Wendy!" He yelled as he left for the porch.

She turned around and smiled. "Oh hey, Romeo!" She looked out to the night's sky. "Look how beautiful it is out here!"

Romeo smiled as he joined her. "Yea, it's really pretty."

As they sat there their stomachs began to growl. Wendy looked embarrassed. "Well, I guess there's really no food inside, is there?"

Romeo laughed. "Yea I guess not. Well, what's say we go uptown and see what's there? Walking home, last night I saw a really good take out restaurant next to a firework's stand! We can buy some and see how bright they are!"

She smiled and agreed. "That sounds amazing! Let's go!"

It was also at that time Jellal walked into his new suite. As he entered the room, he noticed Erza walking out of the bathroom in her towels, and when they saw each other they instantly blushed.

"Jellal! What are you doing here!?" The red haired beauty asked while standing there half naked.

As the blue haired wizard collected himself, he laughed but still looked embarrassed. "Erza!?...well, I guess I'm your new roommate for the trip. I hope you don't mind…?"

Erza smiled as she thought she hurt his feelings. "Oh…no, that sounds great! You just startled me is all…"

She looked even more embarrassed to be standing there in nothing but towels. "Let me go get dressed, and we can talk about getting dinner?"

He laughed and smiled. "Sounds like a plan, Erza."

Then, at that time Gray also entered his suite. When he got inside he saw Juvia sitting at the bar, alone with a tissue in her hand.

" _Oh brother_." He said to himself.

He already had a feeling when he walked in that she would be his roommate. However, it would seem that he was actually going to try and make the best of it.

Just then, he got an idea and smiled, as he noticed she hadn't turned around yet. He crept over and put his hands over her eyes, but as he did it startled her and she jumped, and as she went to smack the 'stranger' they both fell over with her lying on top of him.

Juvia shuttered. "Oh, Gray…it's you."

He laughed. "Ya think so? Jeeze!"

He got up and helped her up as he continued. "I guess I'm your new roommate, Juvia…"

Before he could continue, she smiled a great big smile and interrupted him. "Oh, Gray that's wonderful!"

She then thought to herself and let go of him. "Um…well then. Would you like to go out for dinner, tonight…?"

He went to respond, but as the moon light hit her through the window he froze with anxiety.

She looked absolutely stunning, with her long blue hair draping around her shoulders, and her navy blue coat and dress really brought out her voluptuous body.

He gulped and continued. "Actually…yea, dinner sounds nice." He smiled and grabbed her hand as they made for the door.

Last but not least, Nigel was walking Natsu to his suite, which happed to be next door to his own. "Well, you like the look of your new villas?"

Natsu laughed. "Yea, Nigel these things look amazing!"

Nigel smiled with satisfaction. "Well, thank you! Now if you don't mind me I have to go find my _lovely drunken partner_ and get ready for dinner. I promised Gajeel and Levy I'd take them out tonight. Cana wanted to eat alone, but I think she'll understand."

Natsu gulped and laughed in response. "Oh so I guess my roommate's not Levy then is it? Hehe…"

Nigel grinned and laughed. "Just get in there, Natsu."

He opened the door but immediately had images of last night flashing through his mind.

" _Oh man! I haven't talked to her since last night! She's gonna be soo angry!_ " He then opened the door with a fearful look on his face.

When he got inside he saw his blonde partner, Lucy sitting at the dining room table reading a magazine.

She looked up and immediately blushed. "Oh…Natsu. It's you."

He kept a serious look on his face. " _Yea_ …look, Lucy I…" but suddenly he was then cut off as Lucy wrapped her arms around him.

"You idiot! You haven't said anything to me all day! I'm not that mad about last night you know…you we're looking out for me, I'm at least glad someone was…"

He laughed and sighed with relief. "Well, glad that's over. What's say the two of us go out to eat then? I'm starving!"

She smiled. "I'd love that, Natsu."

* * *

FINALLY THEY GET PAIRED TOGETHER! Let's see how it goes later on. Chapters Nine and Ten tomorrow!


	10. Chapter Nine-Maybe this will work out

Author's Note: Chapter's Nine and Ten are here, and here is the former. In better news today is Friday, which means a new episode of the subbed Fairy Tail!

Also, I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter Nine - Maybe This Will Work Out

* * *

As the next day rolled around, all six couples had completely different experiences from the night before. Here, we find Natsu and Lucy slowly getting out of their "beds" and as they do they begin to prepare for their morning. First, Lucy finds herself alone in the kitchen cooking breakfast for both of them, while Natsu is rolling around on the living room couch that he had to sleep on for the night.

Lucy thought to herself with a guilty expression on her face. " _Oh man, I guess I owe Natsu breakfast after I made him sleep on the couch last night. I thought I could do it, but I don't know…I'm at least comfortable with sharing a room with him, and it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before…we just haven't done it on purpose yet…_ "

She tried to stop her train of thought as she felt her cheeks began to flush red, and her heart began to beat a tiny bit faster than usual. " _Ugh, why do I have to think of things like that! I just hope Natsu can understand…_ "

Just then, Natsu's head shot up from over on the couch and he stretched out his arms in a morning yawn.

"UGGH, Mornin', Lucy! Ya sleep well?" He began scratching his head as he smiled politely at his roommate.

Lucy turned and smiled back. "Oh ya know, the bed wasn't _that_ comfortable. I imagine that couch was probably pretty nice though? I've been in here all morning and until now neither the smell nor the sounds woke you up once!"

Trying to make her partner feel better, she lied about the comfort of her wonderful king size bed with full pillows and fluffy cotton sheets in order to keep Natsu happy with his sleeping arraignment.

Natsu laughed as he walked over to the table. "Yea, I guess so. This looks amazing, Lucy! Just like the meals you cook back in your apartment!" He made her blush as he sat down to eat his meal.

"Have you ever thought about helpin' Mira out in the kitchen?" He said with a mouth full of food.

She laughed. "Natsu, I wouldn't have time for that! Unless you don't mind me dropping off the team?"

He stopped her there. "Yea, good point. Forget I said anything!" They both continued sitting at the kitchen bar and finished eating Lucy's delicious breakfast.

Meanwhile, Gray and Juvia awoke from a rather awkward night of rest. Instead of choosing to sleep in separate rooms, these two wizards decided to go ahead and sleep in the same bed.

Despite that, both of them had different perceptions on the evening.

Juvia was originally ecstatic to finally get the chance to share the same bed with her beloved Gray, but she never really considered it would _actually_ happen. As a result, she behaved rather quietly throughout the night and into the morning.

Gray on the other hand was entirely _weird-ed_ out by the whole situation from the start. He wasn't sure if she was sick or what because as the night went on he began to forget she was even in the same bed as he was. They seemed to be rather large king size beds, because the two wizards never even made contact with each other throughout the whole night.

As he woke up, Gray made his way to the porch, and stepped outside to sit on the deck. As he made it outdoors, he looked over to his left and noticed Gajeel was sitting on his own balcony that was neighboring adjacent to his. He looked over and laughed. "So, you're awake too?"

Gajeel responded. "Yea, somehow I am. Those beds are actually pretty nice. You sleep well with ol' _Rain Drop_ over there?" He chuckled as he referred to his former _Phantom Lord_ guild member.

Gray looked awkwardly at Gajeel. "Yea…I don't know what it is, but she's not really acting like I thought she would. Anyway, how was your night with…wait who were you with?"

Gajeel laughed. "Oh, I got put with the _Book Worm_. It wasn't half bad. Levy and I went out with Nigel and Cana, and he decided to pay for the meal. Then we came back and played around with some video game. She actually pretty cool to live with." He smiled with satisfaction.

Gray liked hearing that Gajeel was pleased. "Glad to hear, man! You guys sure do spend a lot of time together."

At the same time, Erza awoke from a rather rough night of sleep. Although she thought she could handle it, she was never mentally prepared for sleeping in the same bed as her former childhood friend. She tossed and turned the whole night at the thought of finally being intimate with Jellal, but she couldn't get a hold of the fact that it was happening in this circumstance.

As she left the bedroom, she walked into the living room and found Jellal reading a news article in the local paper holding a cup of coffee. As he sat there it appeared that he also had the TV lacrima on as well. She smiled and sat down in one of the chairs.

"So, are you getting enough news here?" She said while grinning.

He looked over and laughed. "Oh, you're finally awake? It would appear that I need to stay caught up on the activities throughout the kingdom while we're here on vacation."

He continued reading. "Did you hear about this _dark guild_ that was spotted up along the _Southern Forest_ coastline? It looks like it was near that old _Cait Shelter_ Guild, but a little ways away from where we were during our fight with the _Oración Seis_?"

She smiled and continued. "Only _you_ would find a way to do work on vacation."

He laughed. "Please don't look at it like that. After all the borders of these southern forests are just west of here. These reports could endanger our vacation."

He put the paper down and turned the volume down on the TV and continued. "So…how do you wish to spend the day?"

She paused and didn't know how to answer. "Well…I mean the others may want use to join in on their plans…"

He stopped her. "True, but what if we _ignore_ the others for just this once…?" He leaned over and grabbed her closest hand. "…After all, we never get to experience each other like this." He said with a small smile.

She grinned in response. "I see your point…okay, let's make it a day of just the two of us."

As they prepared and left for the door, she continued. "Besides, Nigel wanted to eat with us tomorrow evening, so it may actually be a good idea to wait until…" As they left from their villa, Wendy and Romeo stopped them in the center patio walkway that connected all the suites.

Romeo yelled in excitement. "Oh hey guys! You going out for breakfast?"

They nodded and Wendy continued. "You mind if we join you?...I feel kinda bad for not being a good roommate the other night." She said timidly as she was directing her statement to Jellal.

They both smiled and Jellal responded. "It was no problem at all…"

And Erza decided to continue. "…And if it would make you feel better, we can take the two of you out for breakfast. How does that sound?"

Jellal looked at his roommate with a confused expression, and the two young wizards replied. 'Okay, sounds great!"

Wendy then walked forward with Jellal, and as they went ahead he smiled back at Erza, who winked at him in sarcasm.

As all of this was going on, Nigel and Cana were waking up from their rather unique night. After dining with Gajeel and Levy, the two wizards decided to spend the rest of the small evening alone together, because they both noticed that the time they had to spend alone with each other was slowly growing smaller by the day.

Although this didn't bother Nigel, who was acting rather nervous around Cana lately, his better half was beginning to feel rather ignored. However, after their _lovely_ night together, she awoke from their bed and made her way to the kitchen where she found Nigel drinking coffee and baking breakfast.

Cana snorted as she saw him cooking. "Well, aren't you a good little house wife?" She leaned on the side of the door frame wrapped in a silk robe that covered her very expensive and very revealing sleepwear.

He laughed wearing his own robe as he mixed his suspicious _purple liquid_ with his coffee. "Well, I aim to please. You sleep well last night?"

She walked over to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, as he stood there flipping eggs and pancakes. "It was alright…I sorta wish it didn't have to end…" She said sensually as she continued with a displeased tone in her voice. "Who was it that you wanted to eat with, today?"

He continued as he smiled. "Well, other than _right now_ , I was planning on meeting Gray and Juvia for lunch. Then I thought we would have Natsu and Lucy over here tonight for a little 'in-home' meal. That's actually why I decide to cook breakfast. I figured I needed practice."

She accepted the day's plans and poured herself some coffee with extra liquor in it. "Sounds good. Just let me know when we're leaving."

* * *

Later that day, the two of them found themselves eating lunch with Gray and Juvia at a lovely diner in the middle of the uptown scene. The breeze from the ocean blew through town and made the sunny day even more pleasurable for the guests of Akane.

As they ate, Nigel asked his friends how their week was going.

"Okay, gang I need a sample. Are the new rooms doing well?" He asked as he drank his beverage.

Gray finally found a place to stop and reply after tasting his meal, which made it really hard to do because it was out of this world. "Yea, the villa's really nice! Got a lotta crap in it but it's been pretty good so far."

This made Cana laugh. "Yea the TV's _are_ a little dramatic. So Juvia…are _you_ enjoying the new rooms?"

Juvia answered timidly. She only ever got to eat with Gray outside of the guild hall during special events like the _Grand Magic Games_. So this was a very special day for her. "Oh, I'm really enjoying the new rooms. The view from the patio is very beautiful."

Nigel changed the subject before the conversation got too awkward. "Well, Cana and I had a really nice dinner with Gajeel and Levy last night. Those two seem to be rather close don't they?"

Gray laughed. 'Yea, I spoke to him today. He said he was really glad with the roommate choices."

Nigel was very pleased with that remark. "Oh good, I knew my plan would work! I hope everyone else is doing well. We're gonna see Lucy and Natsu tonight for dinner. You guys have any plans for tonight?"

Gray didn't have an answer for him, but Juvia lit up with a small smile. "Well, I figured we could try that restaurant you ate at last night, if it was so good…Would you by chance remember the name?"

Nigel and Cana beamed. "Yea, I can let you know where it is, and what to order!" He said with a laugh.

Gray chuckled and thought about his newly planned night as they all continued to talk without him. " _Hmm, maybe this won't be so bad after all…"_

* * *

Ten's up next! Also keep in mine as a writer to the audience. There are two obstacles that I face when writing a romantic Fanfic.

1.) This is suppose to be rated Teen, so although there are subtle hints of _certain_ scenes, there will be a lot of ambiguity throughout the story, in stead of very detailed scenes.

2.) _This is Fairy Tail!_ Although there are subtle hints of romance in the canon material, for the most part none of these characters know how to be romantic, or are not very comfortable with the situation. So keep in mind that I will _always_ preserve the character's original personality from the show, and will always keep the characters from going out of character before I making them go all "lovey dovey" for no reason.

Anyways I hope you are enjoying, and chp 10 is next!


	11. Chapter Ten-On second thought

Author's Notes: Here is Chapter 10. This sorta goes into the night time experiences of the group. Enjoy!

Also, I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter Ten - On Second Though...

* * *

As the group of wizards began to prepare for another night out with their new roommates, Romeo and Wendy were leaving their villa and making their way for the amusement park on the western side of the resort.

"I heard this place is super fun! The roller coast looked like it went around the entire resort." Romeo said with a big grin on his face.

Wendy smiled "Yea, the Ferris Wheel looked pretty big too. I bet you can see for miles up there!"

As they made it to their destination, they walked through the bulk of the lovely amusement park that sat at the foot of the resort. They enjoyed a lovely meal over at dining plaza, and eventually road on many different rides.

It was about halfway through their night that they made it to the arcade and carnival gaming section. Just then, Wendy saw a big stuffed, white fluffy kitty cat doll that was sitting in one of the game booths.

She stopped to admire the doll. "Wow! It looks just like Carla! I bet she would find it funny if I won it for her."

Romeo laughed. "Well, why don't you try the game out?"

She smiled and nodded, and made her way to the front of the line with 1,000 Jewel in her hand. She gave the attendant her money, and he handed her three rubber balls and explained the rules.

"Alright Miss, all's you have to do is knock all ten bottles over! Should be easy right? They _are_ stacked up pretty tall, after all!" The man spoke with an upbeat tone.

With a serious expression, she hurled the first ball toward the stack of bottles. As soon as it made contact, the ball simply bounced off and landed behind the counter.

The attendant chuckled. "Not to worry miss, now you have another chance!...And ya know, most people find better luck when they through _two_ balls instead of one!" He grinned suspiciously as she replied.

"Oh, like this?" She then threw her two remaining balls at the stack, and again the balls simply bounced off the bottles and went behind the counter.

The attendant grinned. "Oh Miss, I'm terribly sorry, but it looks like luck isn't on your side, tonight!"

Wendy began to frown and went to turn away. "Oh…okay, come on Romeo..."

Just then Romeo grabbed her by the arm and had her wait there. He then leapt up on the counter and grabbed the man's collar with his left hand, and held a purple flaming fist in the other.

"What do you think you're doing!? You tricked her into using all her balls! Besides the sign says _three_ tries, not _two_!"

The attendant sat there in fear. "Yea…well…sure! She can go ahead and try again!"

Before Wendy could respond, Romeo threw his fire ball at the stack of bottles and watched them break as he grabbed the white cat doll from the rack "Actually, it looks like _your_ luck just ran out, 'cause _we_ just won your biggest prize!"

He stepped down and handed Wendy her prize. "Here, you woulda won it anyway..."

She smiled a great big smile, and even let out a little blush. "Wow, Romeo! Thanks! Though I hope you didn't scare that worker too much…"

As they walked away, Romeo laughed. "He'll be fine. What'ya say we try that Ferris Wheel now?"

She smiled in excitement. "Sure, let's go!"

Although it appeared that these two were having a wonderful night, the remaining _Fairies_ in Akane were having some rather awkward nights.

* * *

At this time, Levy was having fits with Gajeel, who wasn't sure how to spend his nights now that they weren't being planned for him.

"C'mon, Gajeel! We can just walk around uptown and see what there is!" She pleaded as she tried dragging him out.

He responded from the couch. "No way. I heard about that crappy club you girls went to up town. I don't want anything to do with those places!" He then rolled over and mumbled something about missing Panther Lily.

She sighed as she face-palmed. " _Ugh…this is turning out to be harder than I thought._ "

It was also at this time that Gray and Juvia were heading out for their late night meal. Juvia was so excited she couldn't contain herself.

"Oh, Gray my love what do you plan on getting tonight!? I think I'll try the sea food!" She said as she held his arm and walked with him through the streets.

He replied. "Ugh, I don't know. I don't even know what's on the menu?" He then thought to himself. " _Great, now we have the normal Juvia back…_ "

As they made it in to the restaurant, they coincidentally ran into Jellal and Erza in the lobby, who decided to spend the evening by themselves since they couldn't enjoy their day alone.

Unfortunately for them, Gray immediately banked on this new opportunity. "Hey guys! Fancy seeing you here?"

Before either of them could respond, he continued. "What'ya say we make this a _double date_ and sit together?"

Jellal, Juvia and Erza all looked at him in confusion, but the weirdest part was Erza's response.

"Yea, sure why not…"

Then Jellal and Juvia snapped their necks toward the red headed mage, and before they could reply, Gray grabbed Juvia by the waste and smiled. "Okay, it's a plan then!"

As the other groups were having troublesome nights, the company of Nigel, Cana, Natsu and Lucy were all staying in to enjoy Nigel's cooking. As they sat outside and grilled the meal, Nigel and Natsu sat in discussion over the week.

"So, you hear anything from Happy?" Nigel asked as he sat by the grill.

Natsu frowned. "Nah, I haven't. I just hope he's havin' fun without me..."

Nigel laughed. "I'm sure he's fine. I heard Master Makarov had a mission for the three of them. They're keeping busy some way or another." He looked at the food while it cooked.

"Yea, I'll let these cook a little longer." He backed away from the grill and grabbed his drink.

"Anyway, how's _Lucy_?" He said with a grin.

Natsu wasn't sure how to respond. "I don't know, Cana's in there talking to her…?"

Before he continued, Nigel stopped him. "No, Natsu I mean… _how's Lucy_?"

Natsu looked confused. "Jeeze, I don't know! I guess she seemed happy all day."

Nigel laughed with relief as he felt he needed another drink. "Well…good enough."

As the two of them sat outside on the deck, Cana and Lucy were sitting inside on the couch talking with one another. Lucy decided to stick with water for the evening to prevent her from repeating her first night of troubles, while Cana was getting rather drunk on a large bottle of red wine.

Lucy began to recall her one night staying with Nigel. "So, yea I do remember him telling me a lot about his companies and projects. He was even getting into some stuff that _I_ didn't even know. I guess I never knew how smart he was?" Lucy said as she sipped on her glass of water.

Cana sat there bored as she played with her drink. "Yea, well when your IQ is something over 150 you're gonna know a lot."

Lucy almost spit out her drink. "Hold on, his IQ is _over 150_?! Cana that's _genius_ level!"

The drunken _Card Mage_ sat up and thought about it. "Huh, I guess you're right. After all he is the one who comes up with all their new designs and patents, and he does study a lot of spells…"

Lucy laughed and the thought. "Huh, that is pretty cool. Now I understand why he calls himself a _skilled wizard_ instead of a _powerful_ one!" She then stopped and looked out at the two boys sitting on the deck.

"Well, they sure are talkative out there." Lucy said with a smile.

Cana looked confused, yet somewhat bitter as she continued talking under her breath. "Yea…he seems more concerned with other people's relationships than his own…"

Lucy turned towards her drunken friend. "What was that?"

Cana stopped mumbling. "Oh nothing! Any way…how was your night with _Natsu_?"

Lucy blushed and turned away. "Ugh, it's interesting…to be honest I'm making him sleep on the couch out of my own discomfort."

Laughing, Cana replied while almost spilling her drink. "HA! Lucy, what's wrong with you!? Ugh, we have to get you drinkin' again!"

Lucy thought to herself. " _Yea, well…maybe later…_ "

* * *

Okay this was and odd issue to write in. The whole series of my two stories I have theorized Nigel as a rather intelligent member of FT. However, I guess before now I never really explained that to the audience. Since he is so well versed in business and engineering, and since he can manage to learn a ton of spells it is important to recognize his level of smarts, which are well over his physical and magical power (which aren't as impressive.) Later on I will provide a proper break down of his magical stats.

Until then, Chapters 11 and 12 tomorrow!


	12. Chapter Eleven-Magic In the Air

Author's Note: Here are chapters 11 and 12! Even more exciting...I have begun writing my third fan fiction story! Oh god I'm cranking these things out a little too fast aren't I...So far its a rather unique story in that it will be my first _crossover story_ , featuring _Fairy Tail_ and another series...Details later.

For now, please enjoy Operation Vacation!

Also, I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter Eleven - Magic In the Air

* * *

It was the fourth morning of their vacation and everyone finally seemed to be collectively enjoying themselves. Gray and Juvia chose to walk along the beach for the day, Jellal and Erza went shopping for new cloths and ran into Natsu and Lucy doing the same thing, and Gajeel and Levy were enjoying a 'friendly' lunch all alone.

Meanwhile, Nigel and Cana had gotten together with Wendy and Romeo to get some ice cream and walk in the town park. Nigel had planned to meet with each pairing for at least one meal, so he could sample everyone's week as the vacation passed.

Although Cana agreed, she was starting to feel rather bummed out that he was so persistent with seeing everyone at every meal, that she began feeling rather neglected, which forced her to slightly increase her daily intake of alcohol.

Here, we find Wendy, Romeo and Cana finishing there ice cream cones as they sat and watched Nigel show case some more of his spells.

"So what flavor did you order, Cana?" Wendy asked as she licked her blue berry ice cream cone.

Cana giggled. " _Rum raisin_ …I added the first ingredient _myself_." Romeo was enjoying a peanut butter cup cone, while Nigel had pistachio with almonds.

Nigel, now finished with his treat, asked Romeo and the rest of the group for their attention. "Okay, Romeo you say you wanna see some _Prism Spells_?"

Romeo laughed "Yea! I heard these were pretty cool!"

Nigel continued. "Well how bout I show you some spells I haven't showed these guys before?"

Romeo agreed and Nigel geared up for his magic. "Okay, as I've said before, when you fuse different spells, they create these _prism attacks_. However, there's something even cooler that happens when you fuse two very similar spells together."

He then stuck out his hands with the palms up as he demonstrated. In his right hand he spawned a green _wind magic_ circle, and in his right he spawned a light blue _ice magic_ circle. He then waited for a yellow column of light to spawn in the center of each circle and held up his hands, shouting "Two Sided Magic Prism: _Blizzard Winds_!" As he released the circles, they fused to create a semi-large frozen cloud of ice and wind that whirled around the park field, and as it dissipated he continued.

"The spells get even more powerful when you fuse them in threes. Triangles seem to be the best ways of unlocking these 'special prisms spells.'"

He then put his hands out in their original position and waited as one hand spawned a red ring of fire, and the other spawned a golden brown ring of earth, however, as he waited the right hand then spawned a dark blue circle of water above its red ring, and just then each hand spawned their respective columns of yellow light. He then focused the magic from the two right circles into his right index and middle fingers, while focusing the brown ring's magic from his left hand into his other index finger. He then began tracing a white triangle in front of him and shouted "Three Sided Magic Prism: _Song of the_ _Earth!_ "

He then waited as the triangle disappeared. He then held out his right fist and shot a red ring toward the ground shouting " _Earth's Geyser!_ " As the ring of fire hit the ground, the target opened up into a large hole that shot out a large column of boiling water high into the sky.

As it quelled, he turned to the group and laughed. "Well, there ya go!"

Romeo shouted. "That was awesome!"

Wendy agreed. "Yea, that was even cooler than the prism beams! Is that your strongest spell?"

He laughed and clapped his hands. "No, but it's a good one. I _will_ tell you that my most powerful offensive spell _is_ one of those triangle ones. It's called the _Song of the Storm._ "

Romeo was intrigued. "How powerful is it?"

Nigel continued. "I've gotten a little over 3,000 on an _MPF_ meter." He said while laughing.

Wendy was surprised. "Wow! That's almost as powerful as Orga the Lighting Wizard from _Sabertooth_!"

Cana boasted. "Yea…try 9,999 from _Fairy Glitter_."

Nigel grinned and kissed Cana on the top of her head, making her blush but also cringe. "Well, I did cast _Fairy Sphere_ back in Oasis…so let's say we're even."

Unaware to the _Fairy Tail_ group sitting in the park there seemed to be a couple watching them from across the way. Sitting on a bench away from the others were a man and a women. The man had short brown hair that curled obnoxiously in the front and was dressed in a very nice, very slim and very elaborate powder blue suite with a white shirt and matching blue tie, and his lady was wearing a black sundress trimmed in white, and her hair was pulled back in a bun with two strands of hair sitting on either side of her eyes. Her hair was also split down the middle in terms of color, one half white and the other black. The man spoke in amusement to Nigel's magic.

"Oh my, he _does_ appear to be an exceptional wizard! Wouldn't you say, _Miss Twilight_?" He was reading the local newspaper while grinning.

The women laughed. "Yes, _Payne_ it looks like we found our wizards after all, and they all look positively lovely!" She said with a smirk as she looked to the _Fairy Tail_ team with a sun umbrella in her left hand. The two mysterious figures remained in there seats to watch the Fairies for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Later that evening, the main group decided to get a large dinner together and eat it in the central patio around their private fire pit.

Nigel and Cana on the other hand promised everyone one meal date, and because of that they promised to meet with Erza and Jellal at a very rich and exotic pasta restaurant uptown. They were all dressed rather elegantly, and Jellal was feeling rather risqué and decided to let his tattoo show. They each shared a bottle of wine as they conversed.

"So, how's the wine? Simply divine, right?" Nigel spoke with a grin.

Erza replied. "It's exquisite. Truly wonderful!" Although her and her roommate were getting rather tired of eating with the others instead of enjoying some alone time they respected their promise they made to Nigel and decided to go along with the dinner.

Cana laughed as the other finished. "Sheesh, you guys sound ridiculous. So Jellal, what's with the tattoo? You feeling rather _manly_ tonight?"

She giggled as she touched Jellal's hand. Cana wanted to stay in for the evening to enjoy at least one full night alone with her boyfriend, but she forgot about the promise she made with Nigel. Despite this she was feeling rather angry toward the _Prism Mage_ and decided to give him the cold shoulder in her extremely drunken state, while she also decide to begin flirting with Jellal.

Jellal paused. "Oh, yea…I felt I could let it show for this small occasion. So Nigel, I hear you released a few extra spells to the group today, any I could hear about?"

Nigel laughed "Oh I'm glad you asked! As a matter of fact, I…"

He was quickly interrupted as Cana began yelling at the waiter.

"NO, I said for _YOU_ to calm down! *hic* Why does everyone have to be so rude in this place!?"

She got up from her chair and tried to storm off, but Nigel excused himself from the table and followed after her outside, grabbing her buy the arm as they made it into the street.

"Cana, What the hell?" He yelled with displeasure.

She frowned. "Oh, would you look at that!? You actually left your friends to follow me!"

She turned away as she began to tear up. Nigel admitted he hadn't spent enough alone time with her over the course of the vacation, but he appeared to be rather nervous when he was left alone with her ( _for unknown reasons_.)

Despite that he continued his argument. "Cana, please! We promised we would eat with _everyone_ at least once!"

She looked at him and poured the rest of her wine on his tie.

"Then try eating without _me_ …"

She threw her glass on the ground and stormed off to the villas. He shook his head and kicked a public trash can on the side of the street.

Meanwhile, Erza and Jellal continued to eat and drink. Although they usually remain comfortable around one another, there seemed to be tension between the two of them on this evening.

Jellal spoke up. "Well…I hope Nigel returns with Cana."

Erza agreed. "Yes, it would be nice to get back to our conversation…"

She began to play with her food as Jellal grabbed her other hand and looked her in the eyes, which caught her off guard.

The _Heavenly Body_ mage slowly explained his thoughts. "Look, maybe they paid the waiter and left? I haven't seen one in a while, and we're clearly long overdue for some service."

He paused and blushed as he tried to continue. "Maybe we could go back to _our_ room as well…you know, to _enjoy_ the rest of the night…?"

Slowly, she smiled and got up still holding his hand. "Well…I thought you'd never ask." She said while blushing, and they each ran off to their villa.

At that time Nigel had returned to find the table empty, as he was also greeted by the angry waiter.

"Here's your check, _sir_!" The man yelled with displeasure as he found out Cana had broken a glass outside. He also presumed that the group of Fairies had all chosen to "dine-and-dash" without paying for their meal.

Nigel looked at the table and shook his head. "Great…guess I'll go sleep on one of those couches in the living room…"

* * *

Later that evening, Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Juvia all sat around the central fire pit in between all of the villas. As they enjoyed the night's atmosphere they chatted, laughed and even got to know each other a little better over the course of the night.

However things started to get rather comical when they noticed Erza dragging Jellal across the boardwalk and into their private villa. Lucy giggled and tried to get their attention.

"Uh-oh, looks like Erza and Jellal are heading in for the night. Hope you two behave!" She laughed as the two wizards seemed to ignore the other four.

Looking rather guilty, Juvia then had the bright idea to end _her_ night as well, only she would also try and force Gray to leave with her.

"Oh, my, it _is_ getting late! I think Erza and Jellal had the right idea. Gray would you be a dear and walk me back to the room, please?" She said with a smile and a blushing face.

Laughing, Natsu chose to respond. "Yea, Gray *pfff* looks like Juvia wants to go to bed. Help the poor girl out, will ya?"

Gray rolled his eyes and agreed. "Yea, I guess it is getting…" He was then interrupted as Juvia sprung up and grabbed his wrist as soon as he said " _Yea._ "

Natsu and Lucy were left alone to laugh hysterically at their friends who ran off to "end" their night. Yet as their laughs died down, things suddenly got awkward between the two roommates. Both wizards went to speak, but neither took the chance. Natsu was too confused and unsure of what to say, while Lucy was completely embarrassed and left with a small blush on her cheeks.

Just then Natsu chose to respond. "So, Lucy…" He was interrupted as Nigel had also begun walking home, and managed to drunkenly stumble into the fire pit seating area with his two friends.

He slurred his words as he tried to talk with Natsu and Lucy.

"OH, boyyy I tell ya'! These bar tenders here at Akane sure know how to keep the customers happy!" He said with his silver flask in hand.

Natsu and Lucy both looked horrified at their drunken friend, and the latter chose to speak first. "Nigel, you look awful! What's wrong?"

He laughed. 'Oh…it's nothing. Just a little fight with me and Cana. It'll aaaaall be good in the mornin'!" He said slowly as he fell over the back of his chair, passing out due to intoxication.

Lucy face-palmed and Natsu walked over and grabbed Nigel and pulled his limp right arm over his shoulders.

"Okay, I'm taking ol' droopy here into our place, he can sleep on one of the couches." He then stopped to turn around. "If you don't mind me sleeping with you that is…"

Blushing, Lucy looked back with a guilty expression. Although there were two couches in each villa, she knew exactly what he was getting at. She felt sorry for making Natsu sleep on the couch for the first few nights, but he was too warm to fall asleep next too, and she was too uncomfortable to sleep with him just yet.

Despite her whirling head of emotions she chuckled.

"Well…I wouldn't want to drag him back to his suite with Cana in there. I don't know what they're fighting about but it doesn't look good..." She then walked over to help Natsu carry Nigel into their villa.

* * *

Uh-Oh, wizard angst has caught up with the guild...I hate drama. Hopefully these idiots can set things straight in the next chapter...I'm feeling a bit more _GaLe_ this time around.

Chapter 12 next!


	13. Chapter Twelve-The Day the Fairies Stood

Author's Note: Here is chapter Twelve! This is the big _rising action_ chapter, so I hope you enjoy!

Also, I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter Twelve - The Day the Fairies Stood Still

* * *

The next morning, Gajeel and Levy went for a hike off and away from the resort. Although Levy was having a hard time dealing with her _Iron Dragon_ friend in the evenings, they seemed to be enjoying themselves during their daily adventures throughout the resort. They began their hike that morning, and were now marching up a long hill that gave them a beautiful view of the town and sea.

As they hiked further, Levy began to jog ahead, because Gajeel was running out of breath.

"What's the matter, _ya big lug_? Haven't worked out in a while?" She giggled as she ran away.

Gajeel frowned as he yelled up to her while breathing heavily. "You know I don't run! Now quit teasing me!"

Just then she stopped to turn around, and she then put her arms around his shoulders. "What's the matter, am I too fast for ya?" She grinned as she looked up at him.

He looked down and smiled. " _Squirt,_ I'd watch that mouth if I were you…"

They looked into each other's eyes, but just then they were interrupted as Panther Lily flew through the bushes in his little exceed form, and landed next to them.

Levy panicked and threw Gajeel onto the ground as the two of them began to blush very brightly.

"Lily! What are you doing here?!" She yelled with a flustered look on her face.

Gajeel rubbed his head and sat in the dirt road. "Yea, you little punk! What's the big idea?"

Lily rolled over and looked at Gajeel. "Get…Levy…out of here. _Now!_ "

Just then Levy and Gajeel's eyes began to widen as a large boulder was hurled in their direction from over the bushes. Levy ducked and Gajeel extended his _Iron Dragon Club_ to destroy it just in time.

Then, out of the bushes several men in crimson red combat suits with helmets came out, followed by a large man with a brown military haircut and a brown shirt with tan pants, who began laughing.

"So this is the _Fairy_ who defeated my brother?" He laughed as he looked at Gajeel.

Gajeel looked confused, but then noticed the man looked awfully familiar. "Do I know you, pal? Cause if not I suggest that you get lost before I tear ya to shreds!"

The man laughed. "The name's Mason _, the_ _Sculptor_ and I'm a member of the dark guild, _Artiste Senze_. I come to challenge you, _Black Steel Gajeel_! You humiliated my twin brother in _Oasis_ , and although I find that funny, I'm _also_ rather curious to see if you're tough enough to handle me!"

Gajeel laughed as his memory came back. "HA! You're the brother of that quack who kept yappin' about _swimming pools_ aren't ya? Yea I tore him up pretty good. The idiot decided to use _Iron Make Magic_ on an _Iron Dragon Slayer_!?"

The dragon slayer paused and smiled as he stood in attack position. "If ya ask me…it was just _survival of the fittest_ …" Gajeel then grinned as he finished.

He then lunged toward Mason. " _Iron Dragon Hard Fist!_ "

Mason easily dodged it and got down into a _Maker Mage_ pose. " _Rock Make: Lance!_ Just then he created several large spikes that mimicked one of Gray's spells, but they were made of rocks, and as the lances flew toward their target, they were suddenly blocked.

" _Solid Script Magic: Barrier!_ " Levy yelled as a large blue outline of the word "BARRIER" formed a wall between Mason's attack and her friends.

Mason rolled his eyes as Lily then transformed to his combat form and swung his _Musica_ sword at the _Rock Make Mage_.

Mason then stopped the attack. "I don't have the patience for this, damn it!"

He looked at Levy while he began to hurl more rocks at Gajeel and Lily. "Grab the Girl, you fools!"

Gajeel and Lily looked panicked as the red army grabbed Levy and began hurling several _Rock Spells_ and _Wood-Make_ spells of their own at the two teammates.

The _Solid Script_ Mage frantically yelled in fear as she was being carried away. " _GAJEEL! LILY!_ "

Sadly, just as Gajeel turned around to hear her panicked screams, he was knocked out by one of Mason's boulders.

* * *

Just then; Lucy and Juvia felt like trying to cheer Cana up from her night before and decided to spend the day uptown in Akane for some shopping and sightseeing. Although Lucy didn't understand why her friend was mad, and Juvia was too happy to leave Gray they decide to put their concerns aside to cheer their friend and guild mate up.

Unfortunately as they were walking about town they were ambushed by a bright flash of light, blinding them instantly. Cana was slightly drunk so it instantly threw her off.

Lucy yelled in confusion. "What kinda spell is this?!" and as Juvia went to answer, she noticed several glass knives flying towards them.

Suddenly, she turned around and hurled a stream of water at the glass knives yelling " _Water Nebula!_ " causing them to break in midair. As the light dimmed, the three _Fairy Tail_ wizards were greeted by the two mysterious figures from the park.

Then the brown haired man in the blue suit laughed. "My, my you are feisty little _Fairies_ , aren't you? Twilight, what should we do with them?"

Lucy yelled in response. "You're not gonna do anything! Open Gate of the…"

Lucy went to summon a spirit, but the girl known as Twilight used a one handed _Maker Mage_ spell and waved her gate closed.

" _Light Make: Absorption!_ " She grinned as she spawned a swirling white light that formed in front of Lucy, which drained the energy from the _Celestial Spirit_ wizard's spell and gathered in the _Light Make_ wizard's hands. She then tossed the ball of light energy to her flamboyant friend.

"Payne, darling why don't you show these fools the true power of the _Artiste Senze._ You can even use their own magic against them." She grinned as she let her partner continue the attack.

Payne laughed. "Why of course, my dear! _Glass Make: Chambers!_ " As he casted his spell, the three girls became trapped in form fitting colorful glass chambers as they landed on the ground without shattering.

He continued. "Don't worry, lovelies, my _Glass Make_ spell is infused with my lady's magic. You won't be able to break it!" He laughed as more crimson dressed troops came in to the streets and grabbed the three girls in their glass prisons.

As the troops left the town, the two _maker mages_ went to leave as well, but as they did a large ball of fire was thrown into their direction.

Payne laughed, and instantly casted another spell. " _Glass Make: Star of Light!_ "

Just then he crafted a large, yet beautiful three dimensional _star_ that was made of glass and threw it into the air, and as he did it met the fire ball and broke into a million sharp pieces of fractured glass.

Natsu, (who appeared to be the one that threw the fire ball) frantically tried casting another spell in order to destroy the glass shards.

" _FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!_ " He yelled as he turned all the glass into dust with a whirling vortex of fire, and soon after he was quickly joined by Romeo and Wendy as he landed.

The two villains laughed hysterically, and Payne yelled a response.

" _Southern Forest, Fairies_! Look for our _Accademia!_ Meet our demands, or don't come _at all_!" He disappeared with Twilight and left a note fluttering in his place.

* * *

It was after the battle and later that evening that Natsu sat with Nigel, Gray, Romeo, Wendy, Gajeel, Lily, Erza and Jellal around the fire pit at their villas. They all looked angry as Wendy read the note again.

 _"_ _To Blacksteel, Come ready for a fight. Do so or never see your friend again._

 _To Salamander, Come with all your rage and fire. Do so or never see your friend again._

 _To Master Thomas, Come bearing all you riches and wealth. Do so or never see your lover again._

 _Finally, to Gray Fullbuster, Come alone, or never see your friend again._

 _Signed, the Artiste Senze"_

Nigel kicked the fire pit wall as she finished the sentence, and sent a whirl of ash and smoke blazing through the air.

Romeo continued. "Why did they name you off specifically, Gray? That seems weird."

Erza agreed. "Yes, I too find that intriguing. They seem to be fascinated with your _Ice-Make Magic_."

The group fell silent, and suddenly Natsu stood up.

"I don't care what they want I've gotta' go save Lucy! And if you all arn't busy, the rest of you can come join me." He grinned as he punched his fists together. "If not, I'll just have to save the others myself!"

Gajeel stood up and laughed. "You kidding me, _Salamander_? These creeps asked for all of us! I'm going in, too."

The others laughed as well, and soon Wendy, Romeo, Erza and even Jellal all stood up.

The _Heavenly Body_ mage then spoke. "It will be tough. I hear they're all exceptional wizards…but I have the feeling we will not let them win."

Nigel let out a loud laugh. "HA! What the hell?" He stood up. "They can have my damned money, but they can't have Cana!"

The others cheered as Natsu held his hand out for Gray. "Let's go, _Shirtless_! They called you out over all of us!"

Gray laughed and stood up. "Fine by me."

Just then, Happy and Carla flew overhead and landed on Wendy and Natsu's shoulders.

"NATSU!" Happy yelled as he hugged Natsu's head, who laughed and replied with a muffled sentence.

" _WLL HYY THR L'L BDDY!_ " Although you could barely hear him, you could tell he was excited to see his little blue friend.

Wendy and Carla hugged, and Carla decided to address the group. "Finally, we found you! Don't worry everyone. We know the location of their base!"

* * *

HAPPY! and...Carla. They've finally made it with the group, too! Let's see how the remaining Fairies counter attack in Chapters 13 and 14. Coming tomorrow!

(BTW I don't actually hate Cara that much. I did in that first _Oracion Seis_ story arc, but somehow I am now able to cope with her character.)


	14. Chapter Thirteen-The Artiste Sense

Author's Note: Here are chapters 13 and 14! The climax ensues! As far as the guild's Italian translation for the guild's name...just accept it, please. For some odd reason _Rosetta stone_ , Google translate, two Ita-to-Eng dictionaries and my two years of classroom Italian didn't help me with picking a name; so I decided to pick it myself.

Enjoy! and also, I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen - The Artiste Senze

* * *

It was a dark and damp dungeon that sprawled out over a wide room. There were slits of metal bars along the top of some of the walls, and there seemed to be loads of technology spread out everywhere, technology that mimicked the contraptions found in _Author Greenmonte's_ lab back in _Oasis_. Here, we find the four captive _Fairy Girls_ who were all but not well.

Lucy, Levy and Cana were secured in large, black cylindrical pods that only left their heads sticking out from the bottom of their necks, and there ankles appeared to be shackled to the base of the pods. Their hands were free, but the small pods did not offer very much movement. They also had no idea whether or not these pods secured their magical abilities like those found in _Oasis_ , which left them there to sit in the darkness without a train of thought.

To their right, was a water chamber and in it was a floating unconscious Juvia in nothing but her underwear, who was also hooked up to a breathing tube through the ceiling of her chamber.

As they noticed the door to the dungeon open, Lucy yelled out at the visitors. "What do you want with us!?"

Just then a small yellow orb was sent floating to the top of the prison, and just like that it illuminated the entire room like a small sun, temporarily blinding the three prisoners. As they regained their sight, they saw four wizards standing before them, and right away, Lucy recognized Ferris, _the Architect_ amongst the group of villains.

"Oh so now we have to deal with this loser!" She looked to Levy and laughed, Levy did not seem to find the humor in Lucy's joke, nor did Ferris.

Then he grabbed her by the neck and began threatening her. "You watch you little mouth, _Fairy_! I was one step away from making you a slave back in _Oasis_ , and I feel I can put you back in that position if you tempt me!"

Instead of scaring her, Lucy felt rather annoyed by his threats. "None of you answered my question…"

This made Payne, the _Glass-Make_ mage laugh. "Oh relax my darling; we have no true need for any of _you_! It's what your little _Fairy Tail_ friends have to offer that interests us. In the mean time we wish to welcome you to _the Accademia_ …although, your party doesn't seem to be here voluntarily…"

Before either of the girls could respond, Twilight took the conversation. "Yes, well this is fun and all, but I'm afraid we each need to move you to separate locations."

She smiled as she walked over to Juvia's water cell. "Hmm, we couldn't risk this one turning into water, I see? I hope she decides to continue sleeping during her transfer."

As the other three wizards each grabbed a cylindrical pod, it appeared that Payne was in charge of relocating Cana. Still feeling rather drunk from before; the bumbling brown haired beauty tried to tease her new friend as they made their way down the hallway.

"Soooo, what's _your_ name?" She said with a wink.

He rolled his eyes and let out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh no, it seems I've picked the wrong damsel? This one's going to annoy me…Darling, be a dear and stay quiet for the duration of the trip."

As they left the dungeon and made it outside it was pitch black in the night, and just as she tried to make out the scene around her, Payne wheeled Cana into a large stronghold chamber that was also just as dark.

Without Payne's knowledge, Cana was able to get ahold of one of her cards at random from her pocket, and as she did, she drunkenly yet _cleverly_ slipped it through the slit in the pod door, watching it land on the floor.

To her luck the card was a radiant powder blue color, which matched the dark floor perfectly (or at least appeared to match it in the moon light.) She was then wheeled to the back of the room where she was forced to wait and think to herself.

" _Well, Nigel. You better watch my little present, there…_ "

* * *

As the other group made their way to their mysterious destination through the _Southern Forest_ , they discussed their plan for infiltrating the base. Knowing the four boys were being individually requested to meet the _Artiste Senze_ , the remaining _Fairies_ let Natsu, Gajeel, Nigel and Gray walk ahead with Happy, Lily and Carla to debrief them quickly about their foes.

"Happy, what's the big idea? Some of us have already fought with Ferris! I don't think we need to more about that walking bag of bolts!" Natsu yelled with confidence.

However Gajeel wouldn't let him off the hook that easy. "Well only _one_ of us here actually beat him, so if anyone's gonna spill the details it should be me!"

Happy frowned. "Guys you have to take this more seriously! Ferris is the _easy_ one! Like you said you fought him, and you know he's strong, but you also know he's dumb as nails!"

Carla continued. "Yes. However only _we_ know that his brother, Mason is equally as stupid and even more arrogant; which should make him just as likely to fall over in defeat."

Nigel looked confused. "How do you guys know so much about them?"

Lily chose to answer. "We stopped by the _Sabertooth_ Guild on Makarov's request to sample their members on the strange activities in the _Southern Forest_. And just like that their guild wizard Rufus knew all about them."

Happy continued. "No thanks to you guys…" He still looked salty for being left out from the vacation.

Natsu grabbed him out of the air and rubbed his head. "Oh calm down lil' Buddy you're here now aren't ya?"

Carla continued on the discussion of the _Artiste Senze_. "Yes…any who, it is also important to hear about the other two wizards who will be challenging you, _Payne_ and _Twilight."_

Lily added on. "Yes. Payne appears to be a very flamboyant man, but a very skilled wizard as well, who seems to be the _quickest_ member of the guild. He's very pompous and arrogant, but easily gets distracted by ' _beautiful things_.' Twilight is very similar, except she becomes distracted by ' _beautiful people_ ' instead, and it appears she falls easily in love with certain men…"

Happy giggled. "Teehee. Sounds just like _Juvia_ …" He chuckled as he looked to Gray, who smiled.

The _Ice Make Wizard_ chuckled. "Well, I guess I know how to deal with girls like that, so let's hope I get her."

Just then they came across a large, elaborate castle made of many different colored bricks. It had large colorful towers along each rampart and corner, and each tower was topped with a red shingled roof and a flag pole that displayed the dark guild's emblem; an elaborate crimson rose on a field of white. The castle structure inside the walls appeared to be very large, and was divided into several different strongholds that all lined up in a single row. The gates were already opened, and as they passed through the main court yard they noticed there were no guards or soldiers anywhere to be seen.

Before they made their move, the exceeds said their farewells and left to find the others. As they made it to the first stronghold they noticed it was a very large building made of old grey stones and a red roof. They also noticed two path ways that left the entrance and circled around the length of the building, and apparently lead to another similar stronghold building just behind it, and another one after that, and after the third large stronghold, they saw an elegant citadel in the back of the castle grounds looking out to the sea. They paused and sat there in their confusion, until they saw a note pinned to the door with a thin glass pin.

It read " _For Master Thomas_." And as the group deciphered the letter, they looked to Nigel, and he laughed.

"Well, looks like I found my girl. Excuse me, boys."

* * *

Well the boys are in town, and Nigel's up to bat, first. 14 next!


	15. Chapter Fourteen-Nigel vs Payne

Author's Note: Okay, this may be a little lengthy for a header note, but I need to lay a few thins out. First and foremost; this is the first time I am showcasing Nigel's real magic and fighting skills. Every once in a while I had him launch a spell or battle a few enemies, but these next few chapters are all based on individual battles ( _Woohoo!_ ) Anyway, with the other guys, I simply used real life Fairy Tail to help me. With Nigel I could not do that, it was all based through my own conception.

Therefore, here is the next best thing. I have put together a stat sheet for Nigel, very similar to the ones that Hiro Mashima designed for the characters of the Grand Magic Games story arc in the manga. Below I supplied three stats sheets, two examples from Mashima's text (one as Natsu for generic purposes, and the other as Jura Neekas because he was the Game's strongest wizard.) I also added my conception of Nigel's stats as the third: (Ignore the underscore lines between columns, they're for formatting purposes only and they are there to delineate between groups.)

Natsu Dragneel:_Jura Neekas:_Nigel Thomas:

Offense- 5_Offence- 6 "COOL!"_Offense- 4

Defence- 3_Defense- 6 "COOL!"_Defense- 3

Speed- 4_Speed- 6 "COOL!"_Speed- 2

Intelligence- 2_Intelligence- 6 "COOL!"_Intelligence- 6 "COOL!"

Special (Explosive Power)- 6 "COOL!" _Special (Hair)- 0_Special (Money $$$)- 6 "COOL!"

So Mashima had everything on a scale of 1-5 (5 being the best). If a character went over, they got a 6 and a little "COOL!" next to it, because he wrote all of this threw the POV of the _Sorcerer Weekly_ reporter, Jason. He also added those fifth categories in as individual gag-jokes for each character, and logically, Nigel's would reference his money (which totally works because it would have been unique from all the other contestants.

The main take away is that Nigel possesses fairly strong attacks, but takes a lot of time to summon them, and he uses his brain to win fights.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the battle, and if you don't (because of hatred towards OC's or something) don't worry! Tomorrow will be back to regular characters!

Also, I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen - Nigel vs. Payne

* * *

As his friends left to continue around the corner, Nigel sat there on the stoop of the stronghold with nothing but a grin on his face. He then walked to the doors and pushed them open, entering a large and elaborate chamber with bright blue tiles all over the ground, and colorful glass windows that would normally be found in a cathedral. He also noticed the center of the roof was also made of beautiful glass artwork, and at the back of the room he saw his drunken beauty captured inside a magic sealing cylinder, with the dark wizard, Payne leaning up against the pod.

Payne laughed as he greeted his guest.

"Well, it is truly an honor to meet the very famous _Nigel Thomas_! If I'm not mistaken I've heard somewhere that you seem to be the richest man in the kingdom?"

Without waiting for a response the Glass Make mage continued as he introduced himself.

"I have the honor of being _Master Payne_ of the _Artiste Senze_! I am one of the four Generals of our organization, and I am also known as _the Painter_! I've been recognized to dazzle my foes with wondrous works of glass art as they shriek in fear to my glorious magic." Like Ferris, _the Architect_ it appeared that each of the four head-wizards held different nicknames.

Payne grinned as he tapped Cana's pod with his hand. "Your little _doll_ is rather lucky my Master is such a generous fellow, and gives in to certain demands made by prisoners. He decided to kindly give _Miss Alberona_ here a few samples of wine to keep her calm, yet somehow I still find her unbearable!"

Nigel looked up with a serious face, as he pulled out a small paper check taken from his bank account, and written on it was a very large sum of money: _5.5 Trillion Jewels_.

Payne went to laugh. "Well, it looks like she _is_ worth the right price, after all!" As he stepped forward, Nigel continued.

"You know, normally I would forfeit everything I ever owned just to get Cana back, but somehow I feel like she wouldn't go down that easily…" He continued.

"My friends in _Fairy Tail_ helped me realize that _this_ is a part of who I am, and as long as I can control my wealth, why should I have to forfeit anything? And then it hit me!"

He laughed as he ripped up the check, making Payne rather tense as he continued.

"I don't have to give up anything to you people!" He grinned as he got into his _Prism Beam_ stance.

"…Despite that, it looks like I'll just have to kick your ass to get Cana back! Four Sided Magic Prism: _Square of the Earth!"_

As he yelled, Nigel summoned a large white square shaped beam and shot it towards Payne. It also dawned the four colors of red, blue, yellow and green and appeared to be made of Fire, Water, Earth and Wind.

As it landed, Payne quickly dodged it and laughed.

"Oh, you really are a fool! Don't you know that I'm the _fastest_ wizard in our guild?!" He summoned a spell with one handed _Maker Magic_. " _Glass Make: Kunai!_ "

As he summoned his spell he shot a swarm of glass knives soaring towards Nigel, who summoned a dark red circle around his wrist that created a sort of "laser-shield" in the shape of a large oval around his right arm.

" _Ray Shield!_ " he shouted as the knives landed in the shield, and quickly disintegrated in the face of the object. He then summoned two individual lightning bolt spells and launched them towards Payne in response, who quickly flipped out of the way again.

"You really don't understand, do you?! _Glass Make: Ground Spikes!_ "

He then summoned a field of glass spikes all around Nigel, who quickly summoned an _Aero_ spell and lifted himself up with a small cork screw shaped cloud for the small duration of the spikes.

As he landed, he thought to himself. " _This isn't good. I can't expect to beat him if I keep using single spells and defensive tricks. I need to fuse my magic. But how? He's too quick!_ "

As he landed and came to, Payne lunged at him with a fencing foil made of glass, which caused Nigel to get nicked in the upper right arm, but he managed to dodge the full blow by spinning out of the way.

Nigel then summoned two circles, one in each hand as one green and one blue, and then he shouted "Two Sided Magic Prism: _Blizzard Winds_!" and as he fused the circles together, a giant whirlwind of frost and air went swooping through the chamber. Payne laughed and simply fluttered around while flipping and dodging debris.

"This is priceless! " _Glass Make: Storm of Shards!_ " He then added several large glass shards to the whirlwind, which forced Nigel to end the spell and catch his breath.

Cana yelled in excitement. "Come on, sweetie…let's get this over with!"

He looked at her and noticed she was still a little drunk, which made him laugh. "Well thanks for the cheer-leading, Cana!"

He then went to summon his _Earth's Geyser_ Spell that he used in the park earlier that week, but he didn't have enough time, as Payne began throwing more knives at him, which forced him to bail and use his _Ray Shield_ spell again.

Cana rolled her eyes and began talking with herself. " _Damn it, Nigel. Just keep playing with him and get him to land on my little surprise..._ "

She then yelled a bluff over to Nigel. "Honey, I heard Payne here _loves_ to dance, why don't you show him some of your moves!"

Laughing, Nigel somehow registered her request. "I hear ya!" He then inflamed his hands with fire magic and went charging after Payne while trying to box with him around the room. He had no idea what his captured beauty was planning, but he knew as soon as he put Payne in the right place, Cana would tell him her plan.

Payne laughed and slowly fell for the gesture. "What is this?" He grinned as he formed two large glass fists around his hands and began blocking Nigel's attacks.

Laughing, Nigel changed his spells to two clouds of Ice and continued with his relentless strategy.

"I'm just showing you what some of my friends in _Fairy Tail_ taught me!" He then went to hit Payne, but the dark mage simply blocked him again, forcing Nigel to switch to lighting spells.

One by one, Nigel cycled through his repertoire of basic combat spells and tried shuffling Payne into place while Cana began singing some random drinking song. And as he finally lined up where Cana wanted him, she yelled in excitement, "Okay, now move it on forward!"

Laughing, Nigel flashed a quick light spell to blind the room, and then got into his _Prism Beam_ stance, and as he stood there, he formed a white hexagon and shouted "Six Sided Magic Prism: _Earth's Hexagon_!"

He then released a large six edged column of white light soaring towards his target, and as it landed, he noticed six different elements flash in explosions (fire, water, earth, air, light and dark.)

But as the smoke cleared, Payne held a large glass shield in the shape of a flower and laughed.

"You two really are hopeless! It's no wonder you enjoy each other's company so well." He then got a crazed look in his eye and summoned a new spell, this time using the standard two-handed pose.

" _Glass Make: Executioner!_ "

Suddenly he spawned a large and elaborate glass shaped spear over his head. He then aimed it in Cana's direction, but Nigel stepped in front of her, making Payne laugh and leaving Cana to shout out to her defender.

"NIGEL MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

Payne laughed harder. " _THIS IS IT!_ " but as he stepped backwards to launch his attack, his foot triggered Cana's trap card, and froze him in a shell of thin ice, freezing him and breaking the glass spear as it fell to the ground.

Nigel looked confused, while Cana let out a laugh.

"HA! I can't believe that worked!" She then looked to Nigel. "You have to do something quick, or else he'll un-freeze in 30 seconds."

Nigel kept his serious expression on his face and spawned two magic circles in each hand; a green one in his right, and a dark blue one in his left. He then spawned one more circle in his right (the color of bright yellow) and channeled the three spells into his right and left index fingers, along with his right middle finger as well. With his three fingers extended he then traced out a large white triangle, and placed his palm in the center of the shape, shouting "Three Sided Magic Prism: _Song of the Storm!_ "

Then, as nothing seemed to happen he balled his right hand into a fist, and suddenly the triangle disappeared. He then held his right fist in the air directly under the glass ceiling and waited in silence.

Slowly, a small whirl of air began to circulate around his fist, and as time passed the cloud grew bigger, and eventually turned into a full on cyclone. As it grew larger, it shattered the window overhead and collected heavy amounts of water, wind and electricity form the dark storm clouds that spawned above.

Just then Payne finally shattered the ice, and as he went to laugh he stopped and saw the magnificent tornado of wind, rain and lightning that was coming out of Nigel's fist.

"Dear God…such _beautiful_ magic…" He stopped in awe as he observed the magnificent tornado coming off of Nigel's fist.

As the _Glass Make_ mage tried collecting the scene, Nigel looked him in the eyes and shouted " _STORM'S END!_ "

Then, Nigel slung his fist forward as if he were throwing a javelin spear, and as he did the base of the tornado left his fist and launched itself towards Payne, who shrieked in fear as the large gale force funnel cloud shot him into the back wall and erupted into a trifecta of the three elements used to spawn the dreadful cloud.

As the winds receded, Payne fell to the ground and passed out due to loss of magical energy.

As he fell, Cana cheered from her chamber. "OH YEA! You sure kicked his ass!"

Nigel then turned and stumbled towards the cylindrical chamber and shot a small lightning bolt at the circuits, causing them to malfunction and the door to swing open, allowing Cana to stumble out in a drunken stupor.

"Well, Nigel you took your time on that one. I figured you would have just…"

Just as she went to talk, Nigel grabbed her romantically and kissed her passionately on the lips.

She froze for a moment, but quickly read his emotions and opened up to his gesture.

As they sat there kissing, he backed away and looked into her eyes.

"Let's not fight like that again?' He said as he was referring to the night before last.

Blushing, she grinned and replied "Oh, _Nigel_ I have no idea what you're talking about?"

Laughing he grabbed the back of her head and brought her in for a hug. They then stood there holding each other tightly and embraced the moment.

* * *

YAY! He saved the day, and the drunk girl! So...heroic?

Anyway, I was very pleased with this chapter. I really, really enjoyed showcasing Nigel's magic, and Payne's too for that matter (BTW I hope everyone has gotten the puns found in Payne, Mason and Ferris's names.)

Anyway, how about that episode of Subbed FT from Firday!? Juvia like a boss!

More of my story tomorrow!


	16. Chapter Fifteen-Gajeel vs Mason

Author's Note: Hello, and here are chapters 15 and 16. Good fights in these ones. Let me also add a very important message.

When reviewing the Traffic Stats for my stories I noticed every other chapter had more traffic than the chapter before it, which seemed a little odd to me because I just assumed when I release lets say ch. 15 and 16, 15 will have more traffic, and 16 will have less that or equal to that amount. Instead the second chapters have _more_ traffic. This means readers are accidentally skipping every other chapter because they don't know I am uploading _two a day_. So if you are one of these readers, PLEASE go back and see if you missed any of these chapters. If people are doing this, then that means they are missing out on half of the entire story!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy and also, I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen - Gajeel vs. Mason

* * *

As Gray and Natsu turned the corner, Gajeel was left at the second stronghold. They found his note under a large pebble in front of the door, and viewed it as a sign that this was his stop.

He entered through the doorway, and looked inside the building to see the floor was made completely out of solid brown stone. Although the walls were made of brick and glass windows, they were simple and clear windows (unlike Payne's chamber) and there was no glass roof. As he went inside, he saw Levy sitting in her black cylindrical prison as Mason stood in front of her with his arms crossed. Both men laughed and Mason spoke first.

"So the mighty _Black Steel Gajeel_ has finally decided to show up! I was beginning to think I grabbed the wrong prisoner!" He turned and gave Levy a dirty grin, who scowled back at him and then yelled out for her friend.

"Gajeel! Please, be careful!"

Gajeel let out a large laugh. "HA! Don't you worry, _Squirt_ you'll be outta here in no time."

He then changed his right arm to his buzzing _Iron Dragon's Sword_ and continued laughing. "So, you really must be Mason, after all? I hear you're some sorta goofy artist, or something?"

Mason scowled as it appeared that Gajeel didn't remember their confrontation from before.

"In this guild, _we're all_ artists of sorts. I happen to be known as _the Sculptor_. I can make anything I want outta my stone!" He then turned his right hand into a stone club through two handed _Rock-Make Magic_. "And the deadlier my art, the more fun I have with my work."

Gajeel grinned. "I'm likin' you more than your brother already..."

He then let out a loud roar and lunged towards Mason, and they met in the middle of the room. Hit after hit they each endured the other's magic very well, while they both were also able to land great attacks on their opponent.

Then as they receded from the skirmish, Gajeel inhaled a large amount of magical energy and yelled " _Iron Dragon ROAR!_ " as he unleashed a deadly cloud of metal particles towards Mason, who prepped himself for the attack.

" _Rock Make: Dome!_ " He yelled as he encased himself in a large dome of solid stone to defend the attack. He then lifted the giant bowl made out of rock and hurled it at Gajeel, who simply jumped into it and slammed one of his _Iron Dragon Clubs_ into its side to shatter it before being hit.

Both men stepped back and laughed, and Mason spoke first. "So you are a true _Dragon Slayer_? No wonder my idiot brother couldn't defeat you. He had no idea you were capable of eating his magic and turning it into energy for your own use!"

He then leapt towards Gajeel and yelled some more. "But _I_ won't bend that easily! _Rock Make: Hammers_!" He then grabbed two stone hammers from midair and swung them into Gajeel, who turned into his _Iron Scales_ _form_ just fast enough to block each hammer with both of his arms.

Although he felt the pain, he continued to smirk. "Gggh! Is that all you've got? This is easy!" He then grabbed the two hammers and swung them and their owner across the room, and as he did he jumped at the enemy with a fist of iron.

" _Iron Dragon Hard Fist!_ " He yelled as he leapt down to land his hit, but it simply came onto Mason's arm of pure solid stone, equalizing the attack.

Mason laughed. "HA! You do know iron comes from rocks, don't ya?! My magic possesses some of the strongest stones known to man, and each attack is capable of leaving you dead in the ground!"

They each slid back as they ended the current brawl, and Gajeel laughed while wiping his forehead from sweat.

"YA know, you ain't nearly as strong as the rock wizard I know. He's a _Wizard Saint_ , and I'm sure he'd make you reconsider those words." Gajeel continued to fight.

"BUT I DON'T NEED HIM HERE TO KICK YOUR ASS! _IRON DRAGON LANCE: DEMON LOG!_ "

He shouted as his right hand turned to metal, and as it did he shot several large metal spikes towards Mason, who turned his hands into giant rocks to block the hit.

" _ROCK MAKE:STONE GAUNTLETS!_ " He yelled as he endured the hit. He then whipt around and shot an attack.

" _Rock Make: Spears!_ " He summoned dozens of thin floating rock spears and sent them hurling towards Gajeel, and as he dodged most of them the last one got the _Iron Dragon Slayer_ in the leg, which forced him to fall over.

" _GAJEEL!_ " Levy cried out in fear.

He looked up slowly and laughed. "I'm still here…Levy." Although the spear did not go into his skin, it did leave him with a decent sized gash on his right leg.

She panicked and tried to summon a quick spell from her chamber.

" _SOLID SCRIPT MAGIC: IRON!_ " She cried as she frantically moved her hand to summon a spell from inside her chamber.

Despite the curious circumstance, the spell _actually worked_ , and because they never chained Levy's hands together, she was able to summon a large chuck of iron in the shape of the four letters "I-R-O-N", with a heart inside the "O".

Gajeel simply rolled over and took a bite out of the metal word, and began powering up.

"UGH, thanks Squirt!" He then turned both hands into _Iron Dragon Swords_ and lunged towards Mason, who simultaneously turned his hands into clubs. They clashed some more as Levy stood there in her chamber in shock.

"Okay, _Levy._ He can do this, as long as you just keep giving him iron." She tried to calm herself down, but it wasn't working very well a Mason began landing several painful blows with his large clubs. Gajeel was tough enough to handle them, but he was slowly losing energy.

Just then, Mason backed away from the dog fight and summoned a large brown magic circle as he stood in a two handed _Maker Mage_ stance.

"I hope you're ready for my ultimate spell! _Rock Make: TERRA-ARMOR!_ " he yelled as his magic began ripping large chunks of rock away from the floor and formed a giant rock-made suite of armor around himself. He then summoned two large stone mallets with his _Maker Magic_ and prepped for attack.

As this was going along, Levy came up with a new plan.

"I got it! GAJEEL TAKE _THIS_!" She yelled as she summoned a new spell.

" _SOLID SCRIPT MAGIC: SHADOWS!_ "

Just then a large, a three dimensional darkened word that spelled "SHADOWS" appeared in front of Gajeel, and he turned to his partner and laughed.

"I hope you know what you're doing." He then consumed the shadowy word and transformed into his _Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer Form_ , the same form he used to defeat Rogue Chenney with in the _Grand Magic Games_.

As the two wizards reached their peak forms, Mason yelled a war cry and lunged towards Gajeel in his clunky suit of stone armor, but as he did Gajeel swiftly dodged it with his _Shadow Dragon_ powers.

Gajeel then spoke to his opponent in a sinister new voice. "This is where it ends, _Sculptor!_ "

He then stuck out one of his _Iron Shadow Dragon Clubs_ to knock his opponent over, and as he landed from his whirlwind of shadows, he began inhaling large amounts of magical energy, yelling " _IRON SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!_ " as he released his attack.

As he did so, the combination of metal and shadows was just enough to peal Mason out of his stone armor and send him flying toward the side of the room, hitting the wall and knocking him unconscious.

As Gajeel came to, he slowly felt his shadow powers leave his body, and then he turned to Levy.

He walked over and smashed the prison cell's control panel with his iron club, and as she was released, Levy ran over and hugged him with all her strength.

"Thanks…ya big lug." She spoke softly as a small red blush crept across her cheeks.

As he embraced the hug, Gajeel was confused, but laughed anyway. " _What?_ You're not even mad that I let you get caught in the first place?"

She smiled. "Well now that I _know_ you'd come to rescue me, _I don't really care_."

She smiled as she held him in her arms for a little while longer.

* * *

OHHHH, Gajeel and Levy! So funny. 16 next!


	17. Chapter Sixteen-Natsu vs Ferris

Author's Note: Here is 16, but for those of you who missed chapter 15 (which I also uploaded today) please read this note:

When reviewing the Traffic Stats for my stories I noticed every other chapter had more traffic than the chapter before it, which seemed a little odd to me. I just assumed when I release lets say ch 15 and 16 for example; 15 will have more traffic, and 16 will have less that or equal to that amount because of the regular followers and maybe a few people drop off due to loss of interest. Instead the second chapters have more traffic than the ones before them. This means readers are _accidentally skipping every other chapter_ because they don't know I am uploading _two a day._

So if you are one of these readers, PLEASE go back and see if you missed any of these chapters. If people are doing this, then that means they are missing out on half of the entire story!

Like I said in the beginning, my last story and my profile. I will upload TWO chapters a day just so people get enough content. For my next story, I may just go to one a day and see where that goes.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and Also I do not own Fairy Tail.

P.S. the manga chapter today...WOW!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen - Natsu vs. Ferris

* * *

They waited outside the door of the last regular stronghold, and behind this building sat the large main citadel for the castle. Natsu grabbed the note that was nailed to the door, and he clearly saw the word " _Salamander_ " written on the piece of paper. This made Gray chuckle.

"Well, man it looks like this is your stop." He laughed as he looked at Natsu. "Do me a favor and make sure she doesn't get hurt, will ya?"

Natsu smiled in response. "Just as long as you do the same thing for Juvia, okay pal?"

They bumped each other's fists and said their fare wells, as Gray walked around the stronghold to confront his final challenge, leaving Natsu alone.

Meanwhile, inside the chamber (which looked very similar to the chrome architecture of _Oasis_ ), Lucy was yelling at her metal headed captor as he scolded his prisoner in an attempt to scare her.

"Just wait, He'll be here soon, and if it's not him, then I bet they'll all show up to take you guys down!" She smirked as she could tell she was getting under Ferris's skin.

He walked up to her and looked her in the eyes with displeasure. "You know something? As soon as I kill your little friend I'm going to ship your obnoxious ass off to _Bosco_ where you can live your days out as someone's _little_ _pet_!"

He then got another evil look in his eye. "Maybe we can swap that _Guild Mark_ on you hand for a nice hot _brand mark_ while we're at it?" He said while grinning.

Although she was able to slightly handle it, the threat made her shutter in thought.

She thought quietly to herself. " _Please..._ "

Just then the doors of the chamber violently swung open and Ferris began to walk towards the door to address his visitor, as Lucy let out a soft smile of relief.

"… _Natsu._ " She looked satisfied, but Ferris simply laughed and continued.

"Well, well the _Salamander_ decided to show up after all? I see that you…" He went to continue but was harshly interrupted as Natsu sent a flaming fist into his face and shouted at the top of his lungs.

" _GET THE HELL AWAY FROM LUCY!_ "

Ferris was scuffed, but was ultimately able to endure the hit, and as he swung around he let out a large howl.

"HA! This is ridiculous! You really are a mad man!" He then got into his _Metal Make_ stance. " _Metal Make: Razor Winds!_ "

Without hesitation, Ferris decide to unleash one of his most dangerous spells right off the bat, which sent a whirlwind of metal shards flying towards Natsu, but the fire dragon slayer was able to knock the attack away with one fell swoop of his fiery fists. He then directed a new attack towards his enemy.

" _FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!_ " He yelled as he engulfed his two hands in large flames and swung two giant fiery wings at Ferris in a violent manor.

Ferris turned his arms into solid metal and endured the hit, momentarily pausing the fight. "I have to say, _Salamander_. You seem to be much more powerful this time around."

Natsu stopped him there. "Look pal, I don't need you compliments! All's I know is that you have something that belongs to our guild, and I'm not leaving until she's free!"

Ferris laughed and turned to Lucy. " _See?_ Even _he_ treats you like property!"

He howled as she yelled back in anger. "HE DOESN'T EVEN THINK WHEN HE SPEAKS!"

Annoyed with her fiery friend, she sighed and continued. "Natsu…just get me outta here!"

He laughed. "Okay, Lucy. _FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!_ " He lunged toward Ferris with a fiery fist of magical steel that came crashing into the iron wizard's chest.

"Here, let me show you some _real_ iron. _Metal Make: IRON CLUB!_ " He then spawned a large metal bat and swung at Natsu, knocking the dragon slayer into the wall, causing Lucy to shriek in fear from across the room.

Ferris continued. "Maybe when I'm done with you losers I'll go find that _Gajeel_ and finally settle the score!"

He went to laugh but noticed Natsu came barreling after him again yelling " _FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN!_ "

Natsu launched himself at Ferris like a fiery torpedo, but Ferris simply stepped right and Natsu went plowing into the wall next to Lucy, scaring her half to death.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YOU _MORON_!" She yelled in anger.

He laughed as he rubbed his head and stood up. "My bad, Lucy didn't mean to scare ya."

This made her blush and look away. "Just get on with it…" She said impishly.

He laughed and stood in his breathing stance while he inhaled a load of fire and air, yelling " _FIRE DRAGON ROAR!_ " and aimed it at Ferris, who countered it with another attack of whirlwinds and metals.

As they each canceled each other's attack, they lunged toward one another with metal and fiery fists, and chose to try hand to hand combat for a small portion of time. As they each landed hits, Natsu was slowly getting tired, and Ferris was much more physically powerful which made his hits that much harder on Natsu's bare skin.

However, as soon as Ferris seemed to gain the upper hand, Natsu grabbed him by the arm and yelled " _FIRE DRAGON GRIP STRIKE!_ " and launched his foe toward the wall in a barrel roll of fire.

Ferris stood up, angrier than before, and this made Natsu even angrier as well.

They both unleashed an incredible amount of magical energy as they each yelled with a loud war cry. Then Ferris became encased in metal, and Natsu began to spark with electricity along with his fire (curtsey of Laxus's magic).

He then lunged at Ferris and yelled " _LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S FIST!_ " He then hit Ferris with a large fist of fire and lightning, but sadly, the _Metal Make_ wizard looked completely unfazed.

He looked down at Natsu and laughed. "This is my _Aluminum Armor!_ It conducts the least amount of electricity, while also staying firm in battle! Nice try, _boy_!"

Natsu then enflamed both of his fists and looked to Ferris. "Looks like I'll just have to burn it off then! " _DRAGON SLAYER SECERT ART: CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!_ "

He then launched a large column of fire toward Ferris in the shape of a sword, and although it melted his armor, the _Metal Make_ wizard came out virtually unscathed. And as he endured the hit, he swung his arm and knocked Natsu over toward the door.

"WHAT IS THIS?! I've heard stories of the legendary _Salamander_ , spawn of the _Fire Dragon King, Igneel_! And here I am, once again left with nothing but a weak little boy and his pathetic little friend."

Still present, Lucy shouted out in fear. "PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM ANY MORE! _I'M BEGGING YOU!_ "

Ferris laughed even harder. " _WHAT!?_ Earlier you were calling him a _moron_? Now all of the sudden, you care for is fate!?"

He turned to Natsu and grinned. "Well, this will be a better ending than I thought…"

She went to cry but then noticed Natsu grinning from the ground.

Just then her _Fire Dragon Slaying_ friend stood up and laughed.

"You don't know me…or my magic's limit." He then held out his hands and began to create a large ball of fire that exhausted the rest of his magical energy.

Ferris was left with nothing but a laugh. "HA! What do you think you're doing?!"

Natsu then condensed the massive ball of fire into a very, very tiny sphere of dense flames.

"I'm putting all my magic into one blow." He said as he lifelessly hurled the tiny yet powerful ball toward Ferris, who simply dodged it, and although he heard a large explosion behind him, Ferris continued to walk towards Natsu's weak body.

"Your 'one shot' just failed you!" He went to continue, but was interrupted by Natsu.

"I don't think so. I got it right where I wanted it… _NOW LUCY!_ "

Ferris turned around and finally noticed that the ball of fire seemed to short circuit the generators in the back of the room which were hooked up to Lucy's chamber, and although she left the explosion unscathed by sinking into her metal cylinder, in the end it did manage to open her prison and release her.

Even worse for Ferris…he never confiscated Lucy's keys.

Just then Lucy laughed as she pulled out a golden key.

" _OPEN GATE OF THE TWINS: GEMINI!_ "

 _*Ding-Dong!*_ She released her spell as the twins of the Zodiac; _Gemini_ began flying around the room, and knocked Ferris to the ground. The twins then landed near Lucy, and transformed into a copy of their celestial master.

"Are we ready, Lucy?" The fake, Zodiac version of the blonde wizard asked, and the real one replied.

"OH YEA!"

Then, the two blonde copies held their hands together, and pointed their inward arms out towards Ferris, who shuttered in fear, and as magical energy gathered around them they began their incantation.

 _Oh stars far and wide that embody the heavens…_

 _By thy radiance, reveal thy form to me…_

 _I implore you, O Tetrabiblos, ruler of the stars above…_

 _I ask that you lend me your power, Let your unrestrained rage flow…_

" _NO!_ WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Ferris began to yell hysterically, and tried hurling many large metal spears at the "twin Lucys," but they were simply being absorbed into the shining spell, as Lucy continued…

 _…_ _With the 88 heavenly bodies…SHINING!_

 _URANO METRIA!_

As they finished the spell, large stars that encircled the battlefield began to rain down a large column of bright yellow light that shattered the floor and engulfed Ferris in a large explosion of magical energy.

As the light receded, he collapsed to the ground, lying unconscious.

As he fell, the _Gemini Lucy_ disappeared, leaving the real Lucy to fall in exhaustion.

However, as she began to fall, Natsu ran over in a stumble and grabbed her, causing both of them to fall while holding each other in their arms.

As the dust cleared, Lucy looked at Natsu and laughed. "Next time you hurl a ball of _pure concentrated fire_ at me, try _telling_ me first."

They each laughed as Natsu replied. "Hehe…thanks for saving me there, Luce."

Then, without thinking, he kissed on the forehead, causing her to blush profusely and forced herself to crawl away from her savior.

"NATSU! _WHAT THE HELL?!_ " She yelled in embarrassment.

He laughed "Chill out, Lucy! You were just lookin' like you wanted a peck on the forehead is all."

He continued showing her his famous toothy grin as he wrapped his arms around her, causing her to roll her eyes and continue to blush.

"Yea…thanks, _Natsu_."

* * *

Awe, I love Nalu so much...haha.

I will say that with the exception of some of Jellal's spells (and that awesome Urano Metria chant), Natsu may be my favorite fighter to write. He is so fun to type out all of the animation and rage.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and again PLEASE go back and make sure you're not missing any chapters! Seventeen AND eighteen tomorrow (maybe just seventeen. I'm feeling experimental.)


	18. Chapter Seventeen-The Ultimate Maker

Author's Notes: Hello, here is Chapter 17! As a little experiment, I'm only going to upload one chapter today, see what happens. The story is winding down so actually it's for the best.

Also, I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen - The Ultimate Maker Magic

* * *

As all these fights were commencing inside the three central strongholds, the courtyard was now bustling with dozens of soldiers and guards who were training in several different forms of _Maker Magic_. As they each practiced their spells on one another, one of the guards yelled from his post atop the front rampart.

"Open the gate! We have a new recruit!"

Just then, the gate swung open, and a man dress in dark blue robes with a hood walked into the courtyard, and was also being escorted by several crimson soldiers. As the nearest commander approached him, he smiled from under his hood.

The commander addressed the visitor. "What business do you have at the _Accademia_?" He asked with a shrewd tone.

The mysterious man laughed. "…Nothing that concerns you."

Before the commander could respond, the man shot several beams of yellow light out from his hands and attacked the commander and several dozen groups of guards.

He then removed his hood, and laughed.

"Well, that was easy." Jellal amused himself as he signaled for his friends to follow his lead. "Alright, the coast is clear."

Just then Erza, Wendy, Romeo, Happy, Carla and Panther Lily came through the gate and joined their blue haired friend.

Happy looked around and laughed. "See, I knew he could do it!"

Carla looked around suspiciously. "I'm not sure. That seemed _too_ easy…"

Then, more guards appeared and attacked the wizards. Erza led the group wearing her _Lightning Empress_ Armor.

"Alright, everyone attack!" She commanded as they went into battle.

Then, in the middle of the entire fray, a large _hexagon shaped_ beam of white light shot out of the doorway of the first stronghold and into the crowd of guards.

Behind it emerged a very drunken Nigel with his arms around an even more drunken Cana as they each held a bottle of red wine and stumbled down the stairs.

Nigel looked around and laughed. " _AAYYOH!_ Turns out I am a pretty good shot after all!"

Cana grinned and patted him on the chest. " _Hehe_ , that's my boy! *hic*"

Erza face-palmed as Wendy spoke up. "Don't worry! Romeo, Carla and I can take them back!"

Lily replied. "Yes, and Happy and I can go find Natsu and Gajeel. We'll leave the two of you to locate Gray.

Jellal nodded. "Very well. Let's go, Erza. He'll need all the help he can get."

* * *

Meanwhile the last General of the _Artiste Senze_ , Twilight was sitting in the elaborate citadel at the back of the castle with her prized captive. Other than the machinery to keep Juvia at bay the room was rather decorative. The floor was made of pure white marble, and had several marble columns supporting the large ceiling, which along with the walls were made out of a beautiful black stone that appeared to be _onyx_ or _obsidian_ , because it shined brighter than the white tiles all around it.

As the two sat there the wooden doors to the chamber swung open, revealing Gray Fullbuster with a scornful expression on his face.

Twilight addressed her new guest.

"Well, it's about time you showed up. I was beginning to think you weren't…" She paused as she looked to Gray, and as she did she coughed and began to blush.

She then tried to start over. " _Ahem_ , excuse me… I wasn't expecting you to come _shirtless_ …"

Gray looked confused as he looked down, and noticed he lost his shirt. "Man! What the heck happened _this_ time!?"

She giggled with flattery. "Well, this is better than I expected. I won't have to worry about trying to win you over, now! It seems you're already a _willing candidate_ …"

She began walking over to him with a seductive look in her eye. She had on a rather revealing white dress that was trimmed in black. It was rather low cut along the chest and the skirt flared out just above her knees. It also came in at the waste in an hour-glass shape to reveal her voluptuous figure. The sleeves were long and belled out towards the wrists and there were two slits in each side of the skirt. She wore black heals and her black and white parted hair was again tied back in a bun, and she left a few strands of hair hang down on either side of her fore head. She continued to address her guest with a flirtatious grin.

"So…you must be _Gray Fullbuster_? My father is _very_ interested in meeting you. He apparently wants you to join our guild…and I don't blame him." She went in to put her arms around him, but he backed away.

"Look, Lady I don't know if you're blind or what but I'm a member of _Fairy Tail_." He pointed to his crest on his right pectoral and she began to giggle and blush.

"AH, yes well I can assure you I am _not_ blind. Now how about I make you forget about that guild of yours and we can go…"

He then pushed her away and backed into his _Ice Make_ pose. "I already told you, I'm not interested! Now how's about you give me back Juvia and maybe I won't tear this place apart!"

She frowned. "Fine, but I'll turn you one way or another."

Her hands began to glow as she continued. "They call me _Twilight_ , the _Golden Photographer!_ I can capture the most beautiful moments with my stunning _Light Make_ Magic and captivate my enemies with brilliant rays of glowing beauty!"

She held out her hands as she began summoning two separate _Maker Mage_ spells.

" _Light Make: Dazzling Gleam!_ " She yelled as the room began to fill with bright pink and white stars that blinded every inch of the palace.

Gray froze in place, but held strong.

" _Ice Make: Shield!_ " He yelled as he protected himself with a large shield shaped like a flower made of ice, protecting him from an impending attack of needles made of light (which happed to be her second _Light Make_ spell.)

As the magic cleared Twilight looked at Gray and smiled. "Well, you _are_ an impressive Wizard, but let me show you what the _Artiste Senze_ truly have to offer! _Light Make: Sword of the Stars!_ "

She then spawned an elaborate sword made of golden rays of light, and as she swung it towards Gary, and as she did he met her with his own attack.

" _Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!_ " He yelled as he clashed blades with his foe.

As they fought, Juvia eyes began to crack open from inside her water chamber. She was too weak to move, and could only see two blurry figures.

" _Gray_ …" She said as she passed out once again.

As the battle ensued, they released their blades and Gray took the offensive.

" _Ice Make: Lance!_ " He yelled as he shot several sharp lances made of ice towards the _Light Make_ Mage. She laughed and held up a bright golden shield in the shape of a rose.

" _Light Make: Shield!_ " She then released her spell and continued talking. "Look, we both used the same spell! Maybe after you join the guild you can teach me an extra thing or two…"

He stopped her there as he went in for another attack. "WOULD YOU STOP IT!? I already said I'm not interested! _Ice Make: Ice Blade-Seven Slice Dance!_ "

Gray then spawned two large jagged blades of ice from each of his forearms and began to slice at Twilight in very fast, precise motions. And as he did Twilight turned her fore arms into pure bright, golden light to deflect each attack.

As they each receded, Twilight went into a two handed _Maker Magic_ pose. " _Light Make: Fire Works!_ "

Then, like Gray's _Lance_ spell, Twilight generated several curved rays of light that flickered at the tips like sparklers. As she launched them at Gray, he threw a large cloud of frost at them and froze them in mid-air. He then jumped up and casted another spell. " _Ice Make: Prison!_ "

Just then, Gray spawned a large ice prison cell and threw it over Twilight, who giggled at the gesture. "Oh my. Well, it appears you have me right where you want me…"

He rolled his eyes and walked past her. "Yea, whatever." Then he made his way towards Juvia, which infuriated Twilight.

"Wait, What!? You're choosing _her_!?" She couldn't handle the lack of attention any longer.

As a result she summoned a large ball of light to cause a bright explosion and destroyed the cage. She then looked at Gray with two bright eyes of pure yellow light.

"YOU WILL NOT IGNORE ME! _LIGHT MAKE: SHOWER OF STARS!_ "

She then created a large glowing cloud above Gray and rained down a heavy amount of glowing yellow rain drops that appeared to burn their target.

Panicking, he summoned one of his shields just in time.

He then looked at his enemy. "What's your problem!? I don't even know you!"

She didn't like his question.

"No one EVER TURNS ME DOWN! _EVER!_ " She then hurled a large beam of light in his direction, and he countered it with a large beam of frost magic.

"LOOK! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS, BUT WE'RE NOT GETTING TOGETHER! He tried yelling over the two spells, but it didn't work.

"ENOUGH! EITHER I GET YOU, _GRAY FULLBUSTER_ OR NO ONE DOES! _LIGHT MAKE: STREAM OF A THOUSAND SUNS!_ "

Just then the magic stopped, and the entire ceiling began to glow a bright golden color.

After that, the room began to heat up dramatically, but not before Gray summoned his new spell.

" _ICE MAKE UNLIMITED: ONE SIDED CHAOTIC DANCE!_ "

Before Twilight could land her ferocious attack, Gray produced a recreation of ever spell he knew. As each one landed, Twilight took the blow from every attack, leaving her spell to fade and her to fall to the grown unconscious.

Gray laughed and stepped over her body as he went to shut off the machines.

Then, he created a hammer made of ice and broke the glass, and as the water poured out of the container, he caught Juvia as she flowed from the tank; who then woke up as she landed in his arms.

She looked up to her savior and let out a small smile.

"Oh… _Gray_." She then fell back asleep as he smiled.

"Yea, this time it was my turn to save you, Juvia."

He went to carry her out, but was interrupted by a man clapping from the back of the room.

"Well, well that was an impressive performance, _Master Fullbuster_! It's a shame I had to watch my own daughter suffer such a crushing defeat, but it was worth it to see you skill for my very own eyes."

Gray squinted and yelled in anger. "Who the hell are you? And what kinda maniac watches his own daughter get clobbered just to watch some guy fight!?"

The old man laughed. He had rather short grey hair and a medium length beard. He wore black robes trimmed with white and gold and held a golden staff with a red jeweled rose on the top.

"My name is Master Donatello! I am the leader and guild master of the _Artiste Senze_! And I am here to recruit you, _Gray Fullbuster_ into our elite _Accademia_ for gifted _Maker Mages_!"

Gray let Juvia down peacefully and got back in his fighting pose.

"I already told your daughter. I'm not interested! _Ice Make: Arrow!_ " He then launched several large arrows made of ice at Donatello, who simply waved his staff as a dark shadow destroyed the magic spell.

"Well, it seems you still have much to learn. I imagine you _are_ familiar with a wide array of _Maker Magic_ knowledge. After all, your master _was_ the Legendary _Ur_."

Gray yelled back in pure anger. "Don't you dare say her name! You hear me, I don't want you dirtying Ur's name!

Donatello laughed as he set down his staff and went to summon a two handed _Maker Mage_ spell, only instead of slamming the side of his fist into his other palm, he instead hit it with the inside of his other fist.

" _Light Make: Flash/Dark Make: Spears!_ "

Then he flashed the room with an eternal glow of bright white light. At the same time he also launched several spears made of dark shadows towards Gray who had no choice but to take the attack head on due to being blinded.

"Ugh, what was that?" Gray asked in pain as he laid beside an unconscious Juvia.

"A combination of _Light_ and _Dark Maker Magic_." Donatello began walking over to the two wizards.

"You know, in my eyes there is truly no such thing as _darkness_. There's only the absence of light, of _energy_. When one is capable of harnessing the full power of light they can also use its darker half to their advantage."

He then held a fist of light in his left hand. "I can use this magic to wield the most powerful _Molding_ spells the world has ever seen."

He continued as he created a large blade of shadows in his empty right hand. "Then I will hunt down and destroy that ridiculous _Tartaros Guild_ and herald in the shinning era of the _Artiste Senze_ , leaving us as the most dominant of all the forbidden guilds!"

* * *

Uh-oh, Gray better get up! Chapter 18 tomorrow.


	19. Chapter Eighteen-Clash of the Titans

Author's note: Here's Ch. 18! It's a good one!

Also, I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen - Clash of the Titans

* * *

As Donatello, Master of the _Artiste Senze_ stood over Gray Fullbuster, he began to swing his powerful sword of shadows.

"It's over; join my cause, or die."

Gray coughed as he looked up. He then turned his head around to notice Juvia waking up from her state of unconsciousness.

Instantly, he reached out and grabbed her hand. "JUVIA, _RUN!_ "

She looked confused, but couldn't move.

"Gray, I can't get up!" She looked terrified as she noticed Donatello standing over her beloved _Ice Make_ Mage.

Donatello laughed. "So, it looks like I'll have to kill the girl, too!"

Gray crawled over and tried to shield her from the impending attack. "You're not gonna lay a finger on her, ya heard me!?"

Speechless, Juvia looked on in confusion as Donatello continued.

"So be it… _fool_."

As he went to swing, he was suddenly stopped by a large beam of yellow light.

The three of them looked over to the threshold and saw Jellal Fernandes standing in the door way with his right hand held out.

"I'm not going to let you harm either of them! NOW, _ERZA_!"

Just then, the scarlet haired _Re-quip Mage_ came soring behind Jellal and towards Donatello in her _Black Wing Armor,_ yelling " _Moon Slash!_ " as she swiped him across the face with a large black sword. She then turned around and grabbed Gray and Juvia and took them to the door.

Gray chuckled. "Man, Erza. This is the second time you've had to save me…"

She smiled. 'Don't worry. Please, rest up. We'll handle this." She then laid them both down at the door.

Donatello recoiled and laughed. "So, _Miss Titania_ has decided to join our lesson, and she brought that wretched leader of _Crime Sorciere_ with her? How fascinating! _Light Make: Vortex/Dark Make: Fumes!_ "

Then, he launched a swirl of golden wind at his opponents and mixed it with a dark purple gas that appeared to be poisonous.

Then, Erza re-quipped into her _Wingblade_ Armor and shrouded her and Jellal behind her winged shield.

She then moved over and changed quickly into her _Heaven's Wheel_ Armor and shot herself at Donatello.

" _CIRLCE SWORD!_ " The girl yelled as she manipulated a wheel of shinning swords to try and slice her opponent to shreds.

Sadly, as the blades tried making contact; Donatello simply created a dark portal that engulfed the swords and dissolved her attack all together.

She gasped and looked to Jellal as he took over.

Following Erza's gesture, Jellal crouched to the ground and shouted his next spell.

" _Meteor!_ "

He then turned into s stream of yellow light and swirled around the room uncontrollably, hitting Donatello several times, and stopping every once in a while to zigzag overhead.

As Donatello caught up with him, he laughed. " _Light Make: Absorption!_ "

He then sucked out all the magical energy from Jellal's _Meteor_ and watched as he went crashing down.

In fear, Erza went running towards her partner, but as he quickly got up, he laughed and placed his right hand over his left.

"MAY THE SEVEN STARS BRING JUDGEMENT UPON YOU _: GRAND CHARIOT!_ "

Then, they all looked up as seven linked _magic circles_ rained a large amount of magical energy down onto Donatello.

As the smoke cleared, he was left standing there perfectly unscathed, and he was also covered in a mold of bright yellow light that he absorbed from Jellal's _Grand Chariot_ spell.

Donatello simply absorbed the energy and used it to charge his next attack.

He laughed as he launched a powerful beam of light towards the two wizards. " _Light Make: Release._ "

Just as he launched the beam, Erza re-quipped into her _Adamantine_ Armor to block the powerful blow.

Then they all three stood there in silence as Donatello continued.

"You See? I have an answer for _every spell_ you throw my way. There is no stopping the pureness of our _Maker Magic_!"

He then stood firm as he summoned a large amount of magical energy to his being.

"Now, prepare to witness the ultimate _Light and Dark_ spell known in existence!"

Erza wouldn't accept this and re-quipped into a standard outfit with bandages wrapped around her chest and bright red pants with flaming bottoms.

She then summoned her _Demon Blade Crimson Sakura_ and began running towards her enemy.

"ERZA, _NO!_ " As Jellal shouted for her to stop, she was then forced back by a large wall of light, as Donatello continued his spell.

" _DARK MAKE: BLACK HOLE!_ "

He then held up his hands and waited as air and shadows slowly formed above him, creating a sinking depression in the space above his head.

As Jellal helped Erza up, he yelled a command at her. "Get the others out of here, Hurry!"

She looked confused. "Jellal, what about you!?"

He grinned and looked to Donatello.

"This _fool_ wants to wield the _ultimate spell_ …it may help if I show him what that spell is..." He then stood up and walked forward.

Erza looked shocked. "Wait, you going to use _that spell_!?"

Jellal laughed and stopped walking, and as he turned to his red haired friend he brought her in for a long hug.

The re-quip mage froze in time for just that second; she didn't want him to stay and fight alone. She wasn't even sure what was going on around her at that moment; all's she could think about was whether or not her _childhood friend_ would make it out from the fight alive.

As they released each other from their embrace, Erza had one small tear drop fall down from her artificial _Magic Eye_.

Jellal smiled and wiped it away.

He then continued and turned to walk forward. "NOW GO, ERZA!"

Without hesitation, she re-quipped into her _Flight_ armor and carried her two friends out in one quick movement.

Donatello laughed as the scene played out. "OH WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO NOW, _BOY_!?"

Jellal shouted back. "ENOUGH OF THIS _NONSENSE_! You're about to witness magic the likes of which you've never seen!"

He then spread his legs apart and bent down to touch the floor with his fingers, and as he did he pointed his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. He then kept his left hand touching the ground and began to slowly move his right hand until it pointed upwards.

After words, he summoned a dark spiral of circling clouds that could not be seen at first from the inside of the building, but were clearly becoming more and more visible from the side windows.

As the two men sat there and waited for their spells to complete, Donatello went to boast.

"IT'S USELESS! YOU'RE _TOO LATE!_ "

However, Jellal continued with his ultimate spell.

"TRUE HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: _SEMA!_ "

It now appeared that Jellal's magic seemed to work faster, because as he said his enchantment, a large meteor broke through the ceiling and came crashing in on Donatello.

The master of the _Artiste Senze_ cried " _NOOOOOOO!_ " as he was hit with the large magical rock, and as the spell cleared all that was left was a big gaping crater, and at the center of the hole laid an unconscious Donatello.

Grinning, Jellal sighed with relief as he left the citadel to join his _Fairy Tail_ friends in their victory.

* * *

Well, Jellal kicked some ass, and Fairy Tail wins. Let's see how everyone else s doing...Chapter 19 tomorrow!

Also, my next fanfic (a crossover) is going really well so far. Very fun and very challenging to write.


	20. Chapter Nineteen-Isn't it a Lovely Night

Author's Note: Okay, so i'm typing out this chapter and I just kept adding and adding scenes. So by the end on _Microsoft word_ I had like 10 pages of material for one chapter. That isn't a bad thing, but it really wouldn't fit with the rest of the story. So because of that I decided to upload it into two different chapters, and this one is the first half. Very good stuff,here...but you'll wanna stick around for tomorrow's

Also, I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen - Isn't this a _Lovely_ Night?

* * *

It was now a beautiful Saturday evening at the _Akane Resort_. The night breeze rolled through the resort grounds and left a pleasant chill in the warm air as the sea could be heard drifting back and forth along the shore. It also appeared that our _Fairy Tail_ heroes were celebrating both their recent victory that morning, as well as their last night of the vacation. The group of friends sat around the fire pit in their central patio as they each enjoyed the night sky along with several beverages to finish the evening.

As they sat there, Natsu spoke up in excitement.

"Boy, I'm glad that's over! Those guys were pretty crazy!" He laughed as he enjoyed his drink.

Lucy laughed as well as she sat next to him. "Yea, I'm just glad the Magic Council was able to come in and arrest them all, especially _Ferris_. I don't know what we would have done if he had gotten away again!" She said with a fearful expression on her face.

Gajeel laughed in amusement. "Well, we wouldn't send Salamander after him, that's for sure! First ya needed my help with fightin' him, then you had to bank off of _Blondie_ to save you skin this time around!"

Natsu stood up in anger as Lucy turned away. "Look, pal Lucy and I worked as a team! And so what if she got the last hit? I roughed him up the whole fight!"

Gray tried stopping them as he sat with a very content Juvia. "Guys, just knock it off! We only have _one_ more night here, and I'd rather not spend it listening to you all yapp on about who saved who!"

Erza agreed. "Gray's right. It's important to recognize that we all held an integral part in today's rescue…" She then began to smirk.

"…Even if it did involve me having to save Gray for the second time in a row."

Gray looked annoyed. "Wow…thanks, Erza."

Juvia grabbed his arm. "Oh. Gray! Don't listen to her. I thought you did a wonderful job!" She said with a great big blush on her face as she recalled his heroic deeds.

Happy laughed. " _AYE!_ I'm just glad we get to enjoy this place for the last night too!"

Carla agreed. "Yes, this is truly a wonderful sight here in Akane."

Wendy smiled. "I'm glad you guys could be here too! I just hope Nigel doesn't get in trouble for having you join us."

Nigel laughed and rejected any thought or concern of the resort officials. "Oh, I don't care anymore! I've felt really bad anyway for making you all stay behind. We shoulda tried smuggling you in or something!"

Carla shook her head. "Oh no. That wouldn't have gone over well at all. Besides if it wasn't for the _three of_ _us_ staying behind we would have never known about the _Artiste Senze_ and their plans."

They all agreed and began discussing their individual battles. Then, they all raised their glasses in a toast, while Nigel shouted "To _Fairy Tail!_ "

As they drank their toast, Nigel laughed and set his glass down without taking a drink. He then stood up and walked over to the middle of the group.

Cana began to chuckle. "Oh no here he goes with another one of his speeches." They all began to laugh, including Nigel who continued.

"Yea very funny…Look guys, I've only known you all for a little over a month now, and I can already say you are some of the best people I've ever had the chance to meet."

They all began to smile and chuckle at his cheesy choice of words.

He continued. "No, I'm serious. Once my company lifted off the ground my life sorta leveled out, and it got rather boring as time went on. So to compensate I took up all these different hobbies, and I began to relocate my headquarters in order to get out and see the Kingdom. I also tried getting more involved with the Magic Council in order to _spice up_ my life with a little more excitement."

He paused and continued. "That's where you guys came in…We went through that mission in _Oasis_ , and right there I slowly began to learn more about each and every one of you. Then we came on this vacation and had an even bigger blast getting to know each other outside of all the drama."

They all smiled as he continued. "Seriously…From the bottom of my heart; this vacation will never be enough to thank you all for what you've done for me…"

They went to respond, but he wasn't finished.

He then turned to Cana and smiled.

"Cana, you are the single greatest thing that has ever happened to my life. You're the coolest person I've ever met, and you understand me so well." He smiled as he walked over to grab her hands, and she smiled and blushed back as she looked up at him.

"I am so glad I was able to meet you with all of your friends back at Hargeon. This month alone meant so much to me, because I got to spend it getting to know you more and more each day…and I want to continue getting to know you from here on out."

She smiled, but looked a little confused.

Then Nigel did the unthinkable.

He bent down on one knee, and pulled a small _black box_ out from his pocket; the same black box that he apparently showed Gildarts a few days earlier at the country club bar.

As he opened it all of his friends were left with shocked expressions, and most of the girls in the group let out large gasps as they clutched the hands of those closest to them.

Nigel then opened the box in front of a now speechless Cana, and revealed a very, _very_ large diamond ring surrounded by a band of smaller diamonds all around it, and the ring itself appeared to be made of pure silver.

He looked up to his partner's eyes and asked her softly. " _Cana Alberona_ , Will you marry me?"

The group couldn't contain themselves, and Erza worst of all had to be silenced by Jellal; who wrapped his hands around her mouth before she could blurt out in excitement.

Cana paused for a short moment, and then let out a small grin.

She then stood up and grabbed the box, looked him in the eyes and replied "What do _you_ think…?"

Before he could answer she pulled him in and kissed him passionately on the lips, which also allowed the group to finally let out their emotions and cheer with joy.

As the couple separated, Nigel laughed and looked at her with a sheepish grin. "So…that's a yes, right?"

She chuckled as she put on her new, very elaborate engagement ring. "Yes, _Nigel!_ "

She then showed the ring to the other girls in the patio. "Check out this hardware, ladies!"

They all looked at her new ring in complete awe, and as they all admired its beauty Erza began to tear up a little.

"It's…so… _big_." She began to cry at the thought of another _Fairy Tail_ wedding, leaving Jellal to look on in confusion at his child hood friend.

Gray leaned into Nigel with a grin on his face. "Seriously, man how much was that thing? It looks bigger than her hand!"

Nigel laughed. " _Ah_ don't worry about it! Besides, I'm not in the mood to make any of you guys sick to your stomach…Now how's about we celebrate our last night in town, _Fairy Tail_ style!"

He then held up a large bottle of alcohol and began pouring more drinks, which caused the others to celebrate in response.

As they did, he then pulled out his sliver flask that contained his _mysterious purple liquid_ and laughed.

"Well, now that _that's_ over I guess I don't need this anymore!" He then opened the flask and poured the remaining liquid into the fire at the center of the patio, causing the flames to shoot up momentarily into a gorgeous purple burst of fire.

The whole group " _oohed_ " and " _aahed_ " and Natsu bent over to taste the exotic flames.

"Well, those aren't half bad!" He then thought about something and looked to Nigel. "Wait you were drinking that because you were too nervous to be around Cana!?"

Nigel chuckled and acted slightly embarrassed. "Well, yea let's just say that." The whole group laughed as they continued to celebrate.

Lucy then sat back and thought to herself as she always does after a big mission.

" _Wow, this was really a fun vacation! I got to learn so much about a group of people I already know and love! Not to mention Nigel's proposal to Cana! WOW! I'm gonna need to start dress shopping…maybe I can get Nigel to help me out on the financial front…_ "

She laughed to herself as the group of Fairies began to enjoy the night ahead.

Little did she know; this night over all others would end up becoming a rather _eventful_ night for _everyone_ in the group…

* * *

Well that was hard to write. Making readers emotionally connected to an OC is very challenging. Also if there are any readers who believe "Cana would never do this?" or "Cana wouldn't date or get married?" or anything like that; remember Cana is virtually _the only character_ who has openly admitted to wanting a relationship in the series (ep. 49 The Day of the Fateful Encounter.)

Anyway, hopefully it worked! Ch. 20 tomorrow, and it's a doozie!


	21. Chapter Twenty-The Hearts of Fairies

Author's Note: Okay, here it is: One of the hardest chapters I have ever had the pleasure of writing. Romance in Fairy Tail can be very... _challenging_. That being said I am very happy with the way I have left things, and I hope you will be too!

Also, I do not own Fairy Tail (if I did this chapter would have ended very differently...)

* * *

Chapter Twenty - The Hearts of Fairies

* * *

As the night went on, and everyone became more and more intoxicated, Nigel stood up with his stumbling _bride-to-be_ as they said their farewells.

"Weeelll, I think it's about time for us to hit the hay. Gotta get up pretty early to leave tomorrow. Train takes off at _9:00 am_ … _No One_ come late!"

Cana put down her bottle of liquor and winked to everyone in the group. "Now I hope you kiddies behave tonight, mm-kay?" She laughed as Nigel grabbed her hand and walked her to their room.

As they walked off, Cana took him by the arm and whispered sensually into his ear as they continued on their stroll. " _So_ …we're not going _straigh_ t to sleep, are we…?"

Nigel grinned as he opened the door. "I dunno, I'm _kinda_ tired..." He said sarcastically.

The wealthy wizard then kissed her passionately as they swiftly shut their door, leaving the remaining group of Fairies to all sit at the patio and blush as their friends' romantic left for the night.

Levy spoke up first, and looked to the ground in discomfort. "Well…I guess we should go to bed, too. After all 9:00 am is pretty…"

She went to continue but was stopped by Gajeel, who grabbed her hand and immediately lifted her out of her seat.

"Okay, Squirt. Let's head on in. We don't wanna wake Lily up. He's probably a sleep on the couch by now." As he grabbed her, she let out a bigger blush and looked away from her other friends, revealing a small smile as Gajeel carried her off to bed.

Juvia then formed yet another suspicious expression, and decided to follow suit with Levy's suggestion.

"Oh, yes. We _do_ need to get to bed. Gray would you…" Just then she was also interrupted as Gray grabbed her hand and took her off towards their villa.

"C'mon, Juvia. I guess it _i_ s getting late..." He said with a serious expression as he tugged at her arm.

Without knowing how to respond, Juvia joyfully grinned at her _Ice Make_ roommate as he led her to their room.

Erza then stood up with Jellal and locked her arm with his, and began to lead him back to their room as well.

She then smiled and looked his way. "Well, I suppose we better follow suit. Is that all right with you?"

He smiled and quickly replied. "Lead the way, Erza."

Erza then kept her smile and looked to Natsu and Lucy, who would now be left all alone at the fire pit.

"Good night, you two. Hope you sleep well." She chuckled as she and Jellal walked off to their room.

Natsu and Lucy were both slightly drunk like all their other friends, but neither of them knew exactly how far gone they were.

Natsu spoke up and chuckled. "So, I guess Happy went to bed with Wendy, Romeo and Carla. Now one of us gets to choose from _both_ couches instead of one!"

Lucy smiled and blushed. It turns out that the same night Nigel crashed on one of their living room couches; Lucy _secretly_ decided to sleep on the other one, without trying to wake or alert Natsu in the master bed.

What she just recently discovered is that he _already knew_ about it, making her feel rather awkward.

She then paused and looked at her pink haired friend with a timid yet playful expression. "Well…it wouldn't hurt for _both_ of us to sleep in the big bed. After all this _is_ the last night…"

He smiled while slightly buzzing on his alcohol.

"Well, I'm good if you are! _Hehe_ " He said with a clueless chuckle.

He got up and left for the room, and as he did Lucy ran up to join him and locked her arm with his. She then leaned her head on the side of his shoulder as he led them into their villa.

* * *

As the night wound down to its inevitable end, Gajeel and Levy entered through their doorway. They quietly stepped over the random objects and gaming equipment that was scatter across the floor, and crept into their bedroom without waking the dormant Panther Lily from his sleep on the couch.

As they walked by the sleeping exceed, Levy stopped and admired his cuteness.

" _Awe, doesn't he look so adorable!_ " She whispered to her _Iron Dragon Slayer_ , who rolled his eyes.

"Yea, you should see him in the middle of a fight…" He whispered back, as Levy looked confused (because she has already seen him fight.)

As they finally made it to their room they stopped and collected the silence as they listened to the tropical sounds buzzing in the night from outside the window.

They eventually got themselves ready for bed, and as Gajeel finished up in the bathroom, he took off his shirt and slept in just his pants as he joined Levy in the king size bed, who was half way through her current book. She also had on a lovely orange night gown and wore her red pair of reading glasses.

She was enjoying the story, until she noticed Gajeel staring blankly ahead.

"Umm, Gajeel?" She asked with concern.

The _Dragon Slayer_ looked straight ahead as he lay next to her.

"So you really don't care that I let you get captured like that?...I mean you coulda' got hurt, or somethin'?" He apparently didn't like the way she had just let the battle slide off into the past.

Levy giggled at the thought. "Gajeel, you didn't _let_ me get captured! We were fighting _together_ and they caught me off guard…"

She put her book down and leaned in to place her hand on his upper body, and as she did she then laid her head on his strong chest.

"Besides…you came to rescue me after all, right?" She said will blushing.

Gajeel paused, and then grinned as he put his arm around her.

"Yea, I guess you're right…" He then looked over to the lamp light on her side of the bed and turned it off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jellal was brushing his teeth inside his bathroom, and as he finished he turned out the bathroom light and headed straight to bed.

However, when he turned to enter the room he was greeted by a very beautiful Erza lying under the covers with a sly grin on her face. She also had on a very elegant and rather revealing black night gown as she lied underneath the thin white sheet.

Jellal stepped out wearing only a pair of long navy blue pajama pants and looked rather awkward as his red haired friend spoke up.

"So be honest, did you send me away from that fight just to impress me?" She asked thinking she sounded rather clever with her choice of words.

Jellal thought about the fight that morning and grinned, as he walked over and got in bed next to her.

He continued. "Erza, if I had wanted to impress you I would have asked for you to stay and watch."

He then leaned in to kiss her on the forehead, and as he did she stopped him.

Erza then spoke up with a soft voice and grabbed his hand. "Jellal, when this is all over we may _never_ see each other for months…" She began to feel sad at the thought of their vacation ending.

Jellal on the other hand chose to smile, and as he did he let go of her hand and softly placed his hand underneath her chin.

"You're right, which is why we need to enjoy _this_ night while we still can…"

He then snapped his fingers in his free hand as all the lights shut out in the bed room.

* * *

As the former childhood friends were enjoying their last evening together, a shirtless Gray sat in bed with a rather quiet Juvia, who was rolled up in the covers on the other half of the mattress.

Although she was rather eager to spend her last night sleeping with Gray, she still did not know how to behave in front of him when they were this close to each other.

He shook his head and laughed. "Juvia, is something wrong?"

The water mage jerked a little and rolled over to look her icy friend in the eye.

"Um…no why do you ask…?" She tried to lie but it didn't work.

Gray rolled his eyes grinned as he continued. "Juvia, sit up for a sec."

She responded by slowly turning over and sitting up, revealing the top of her very luxurious silk night gown which showed off her wonderful curves.

Meanwhile she was left with no choice but to fixate her gaze on his muscular upper body that lit up in the moon light. She then snapped out of it and looked him in the eyes as he began to talk.

Gray smiled. "Tell me something…you doing okay after that fight earlier? I know everyone else just had to get themselves out of a little chamber, but you were knocked out and put under water…" He then shuttered at the thought and cringed in discomfort for her sake.

She blushed at his concern. "Oh, Gray…I am perfectly fine…"

He smiled and looked the other way. "Well that's good, because I was beginning to worry…"

He was then interrupted as Juvia leaned over and wrapped him up in a great big hug, and as she did the _Water Mage_ leaned her head against his left pectoral.

He then noticed a small tear drop falling from her eye, and as he sat there he quickly shut off the lights and began rubbing her back.

Juvia sat there and relaxed as her wonderful _Ice Make_ mage comforted her throughout the rest of their night.

* * *

As _all_ of this was going on; our _last_ couple had finally made their way inside, and as they did they prepared for bed.

Natsu sat under the covers wearing only a pair of long red boxers, and as he sat there he then yelled into his roommate who was finishing up in the bathroom.

"Ya know, I meant to tell ya' you were dead wrong about this thing! It's actually pretty nice!" He said as he was referencing the luxurious king size bed.

Lucy came out of the bathroom wearing a rather revealing silk pink night gown she had bought uptown earlier that week. She ran out of all of her clean pajamas at this point in the trip, and this happened to be the only clean article of sleep ware she had left.

Also since she was sleeping in the same bed as Natsu this time, she told herself she didn't want to wear dirty pj's…yet _deep down_ she also had _other reasons_ for wearing her new outfit.

The entire time she spent getting ready for sleep she nearly second guessed her actions to share a bed with her fiery friend, but decided to do it anyway.

As she crept under the covers, she turned to find him staring at her with a tiny smile.

She blushed and looked confused. "Um, y-you okay?"

He smiled. "Sorry, Luce. You just look…good."

He then brought her in for a long hug. "Thanks for saving me again, Lucy. I really mean it."

She was rather uncomfortable after the gesture, but also enjoyed his warmth which made her smile. "Yea…well, _you_ were the one who technically saved _me_ , remember?"

He laughed "Good Point! Well, Goodnight Lu…"

He was stopped as Lucy leaned over him and put her hand on his muscular chest. She then looked him in the eyes as they waited there for a small second.

Out of nowhere and for a brief moment in time; she thought about kissing him then and there, but instead she carried on with their conversation.

"… _Natsu_ …"

She then stopped her sentence and continued leaning over him, reaching out to his bedside stand to turn off the small lamp light.

So, what happened to all of the Fairies that night? That story still remains a _mystery_ …

* * *

Those Faires...so cheeky. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, and tomorrow there will be two separate releases. One will be the epilogue to this _amazing story,_ while the other will be the prologue to my brand new _pseudo-sequel_ story that I am currently finishing up. ( _Pseudo_ you ask? You'll have to find out...)

Anyway enjoy the weekend! It will be homecoming here at my home of Ohio University...which means I'll be enjoying mine!


	22. Epilogue

Author's note: Well, it saddens me to say that this is the last chapter to Operation Vacation! This story had a great run, and I really enjoyed writing it! When I started out I went in with little experience writing romantic scenes so I was rather nervous, but in the end I was rater pleased with my results.

Also, keep an eye out on my profile page for my pseudo-sequel that also happens to be a crossover!? I'll give you a hint...my profile logo has been showing one for about a week now.

Anyway with out further ado, as Jon Stewert would say again; Here it is your "Moment of Zen."

Finally, I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Once the vacation was over, and all the Fairies made their way back to Magnolia, things seemed to return to normal. For the most part, everyone continued with their daily routines. Team Natsu stuck together in its original group and everyone seemed to get along as the days passed by.

Despite this, some in the group were beginning to feel rather nostalgic when recalling their _one week of paradise_. Here, we find Lucy, Levy, Erza, Wendy, Carla and Cana dinning in for lunch at the _Fairy Tail_ Guild Hall. Natsu was in the middle of picking out another job for his team with his little exceed friend as the others enjoyed their meal.

"Ugh! I'm so sick of these lame jobs on the board! Why can't anything fun come up for once!" Natsu said as he angrily read the small list of job requests.

"Now that you mention it, there really aren't any good jobs out today." Replied the determined but rather slow Nab Lasaro. As usual, he stood idly by the _Request Board_ in case a fitting job were to spring up, except like always he wasn't getting anywhere with his decision making.

Happy chuckled. "Geez, Nab. You ever gonna pick a job?" He said with a teasing grin.

"I'm still debating, alright!" Nab replied with a rather salty expression.

Nastu turned and sighed as he accepted defeat. "Ugh, oh well. C'mon Happy. Let's go eat our boring lunch…"

Happy frowned as he followed. "Aye Sir…"

As they both wondered off towards the main group with dismal expressions, Lucy laughed in their misery.

'C'mon guys! Let's just enjoy a day here in the Guild Hall! After all we haven't really been able to stick around that much since we've been going everywhere with Nigel lately.

Natsu looked back with an annoyed expression. "Yea, I guess so. I just wanted to pick a job quick before Gray and Juvia got back. I sorta liked the idea of going out on a mission without that _stripper_ tagging along…"

Cana chuckled. "Wow, great way to treat your teammate..." She said sarcastically as she drank from her bottle of liquor and talked at the same time.

Wendy looked puzzled. "Hang on. Where is Nigel anyway? I haven't seen him all week."

Cana put her drink down and grinned. "He's been really busy lately, and just recently he had an important meeting to attend in Crocus. He should be back any second now."

Lucy pondered. "Wow, is it for shipping, or something?"

Cana laughed. "Nah, it's actually for one of his smaller companies…well I guess it isn't smaller, it's just one of the companies he bought out. It has something to do with the _Kingdom's energy_ or _electricity_ or something."

Levy looked up from her book and remembered something on the spot. "Hold on, that reminds me. Does Nigel own a _gaming company_? I was just wondering because Gajeel and I were playing a racing video game in Akane and the back of the console had his company logo on it."

Cana thought about it. "Huh, now that you mention it, I think his meeting _did_ have something to do with that."

Mirajane, who was tending the bar at that time, decided to join in the conversation after eavesdropping.

"So Levy, it sounds like you and _Gajeel_ had some fun while you were away?" She looked at Levy with a cheeky smile, and the blue haired _Script Mage_ then began to blush and looked down at her book.

Mira continued as she pressed her hands together and put them up to her cheek.

"Oh, I hope the rest of you had a good time too! After all you were all gone the entire week! Things got pretty boring around here. As a matter of fact I even talked Laxus into staying here just to keep me company." She softly grinned and turned to her right, where Laxus sat behind the bar looking absolutely bored out of his mind.

"Yea, it was _loads_ of fun..." He then looked to the awkward group sitting at the bar and let out a loud laugh.

"Anyway I hope nothing _too exciting_ happened to you little kiddies while you were away?" He grinned as he took a gulp from his mug of ale.

They all looked too uncomfortable to answer, except for Cana, Wendy and the exceeds. Wendy chose to speak first.

"Yea, now that you mention it, I totally had fun!" The _Sky Dragon Slayer_ said with excitement.

Cana grinned. "Yea, I enjoyed the little getaway. After all look at my little _souvenir_ I got for going!" She smiled with pride as she gestured to her large engagement ring on her left ring finger.

Mira let out a large cheer and continued. "Ohh, I'm just so happy for the two of you! This is a really exciting moment for the guild! When do you plan on having the wedding?"

Cana smiled. "Nigel wants a January wedding right at the turn of the year…although I do find that a little odd since his birthday _is_ at the end of that month. I figured he would want to space things out."

She then finished her drink and continued. "I imagine he'll want to have it either on a boat or in some wild location far away. Though he does like the idea of _big churches_ and he may decide on _Kardia Cathedral_ , or if the guest list gets too big he may even spring towards going all the way to _Zentopia_ to meet the Arch Bishop."

Mira looked impressed. "Wow I guess I never even considered all the exotic options he may have for the wedding. I guess it doesn't hurt to have money!"

Lucy laughed as she tried adding on to the conversation. "All's I know is that I'm super excited for the wedding! I have to pick a dress out pronto!"

Just then the doors of the guild hall swung open and Nigel came running in wearing a nice, tailor made suit with a black satchel around his shoulder. Like always in his relaxed state his tie was loosened and he looked both exhausted and excited.

He yelled to Mira for a quick order. "Hey Mira, can I get a beer? Thanks!" and continued very quickly.

"Guys, you won' believe this! My energy company has just taken over the production rights to a _really popular video game!_ They're asking me to test the new _virtual reality_ feature that has been added, as well as the brand new _Private Beta_ for the gameplay!" He finished as Mira passed him a bottle.

They all cheered as Cana replied first. "Awe, I knew you'd get something done."

She grinned sarcastically and patted him sarcastically on the head, making him smile as he continued with his explanation.

"The thing is I need a few test subjects…They don't want _me_ going into the system just so that I can stay outside to run the tests and take notes; which means, I'll need some help running the game from the _inside_. What'ya say? Can I get some volunteers?"

Just then they all jumped up, but Natsu spoke first. "You bet! I've been looking for a good job all morning!"

Happy yelled in response. "Aye Sir! This sounds totally awesome!"

Lucy looked curious. "Hang on…what exactly does it involve?"

Nigel took a gulp from his beer and replied. "It just involves getting into a _virtual reality pod_ and simulating the new play though…I can explain later. But I _need_ confirmation soon! I have to call back to the company within the hour!"

Before she could retort, Natsu interrupted. "Well count us in! That's five plus Happy and Carla!"

Carla looked puzzled. "Hang on! I don't remember volunteering!?"

Nigel continued. "Well I may need a few more…"

Levy jumped up. "I'm sure Gajeel and Lily will volunteer too. They went on a mission and should be back any second."

Happy replied. 'Yea, Gray's brining back Juvia, too. So she'll add one more!"

Erza gave them all a small grin as she finished her meal. "Why not? This does sound like and interesting project."

Nigel smiled back in excitement. "Sounds Great! I'm going to go ahead and tell them to begin the paper work!"

As he left to talk with his clients, Lucy continued. "Hmm, this sounds interesting…"

Natsu patted her on the back and replied. "Nah, don't worry. It'll be awesome! After all it's just a little video game! What's the _worst_ that could happen?"

They laughed as they continued talking about their next mission with Nigel's energy company.

Just then Nigel was finishing his conversation with his clients on his portable _communication lacrima sphere_ as he stood outside the guild hall.

"Yea, don't worry. I've got _a lot_ of volunteers. Just send the data to my _Archive_ and we can start tomorrow…No, all the equipment is in my basement, we can just do it here in Magnolia…Alright, Great! Thanks again!"

He then hung up his sphere and laughed as he finished the beer in his hand.

"Boy...I'm glad they're all so reliable about this…"

He then looked up at the guild sign in front of the building and smiled.

"…Yea, I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from _Fairy Tail_."

 _The End!_

* * *

Thank you to everyone who came to support my story! Please enjoy my sequel!


End file.
